


Discarding the Pastel Sweater

by Scarletinhereyes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletinhereyes/pseuds/Scarletinhereyes
Summary: Story about Betty Cooper and how she is struggling with life. After something awful happens, she meets a mysterious loner at school. In one meeting he shows her more care than anyone has in her entire life. She becomes curious about him only to find out that he’s involved in a world that is completely different to hers. He brings her the things she’s craved, passion, danger, excitement and freedom.





	1. Meeting

There was only one thing that Betty Cooper hated more than the word ‘perfect’ and that was her mother. She spent her life constantly living in her mother’s shadow. Alice Cooper, the perfect, perky, pretty, pastel wearing journalist who was Riverdale’s golden girl. Betty knew better though. Betty saw who her mother really was. An insecure, broken, afraid woman who spent her life controlling everyone around her so that she never had to be afraid. Betty had vowed to herself that she’d never become like that. To Betty’s dismay, she found herself slowly slipping into a state of numbness as she fought off her own fear and insecurities. When Betty looked in the mirror she didn’t see anything she liked. Her mother’s words would play on repeat in her head. Comments that she’d made about how Betty would dress or what she would eat or how she would talk. Betty found herself saying her mother’s words to herself without even meaning to. She didn’t know what to do to change her path. Set a new trajectory. Not become her mother. It was a Monday morning. Literally the same as every other Monday morning as Betty rose to her alarm clock at exactly 6:40 giving her 20 minutes to herself before her mother would come in at 7:00 on the dot to make sure that Betty was up and to pick out Betty’s outfit for the day. Betty hated that her mother did that and she had tried to tell her on many an occasion that she didn’t have to. To that comment Alice would simply flash Betty a sweet smile and tell her “Nonsense, I love helping you get ready. It’s the only way we get to spend any Mother, Daughter time together. Don’t you like this time together Elizabeth?” Betty would always give-in. She had a terrible guilty conscience and Alice knew exactly how to play on it. Today Alice picked out a cute pastel pink dress and a ¾ sleeve white cardigan that was perfectly bleached and kept stainless. This was one of Alice’s favourite outfits to put Betty in as she believed it made her look innocent and pure, just the way Alice wanted her to remain. When Alice turned to leave Betty’s room and allow her some privacy, Betty rolled her eyes and just to spite her mother, she dug into the back of her underwear draw and pulled out a pair of lacy red underwear and a lacy red bra. She didn’t have anyone to see these on her but she wore them for her, to know that she wasn’t completely out of control of her own life.

***

Betty was sitting on the Bleachers out at the school football field. She was looking out at the empty field and allowing herself a moment to let the tears fall. That day had been horrible. After her perfectly calorie counted breakfast and the quiet drive to school with her mother, she had drifted through classes quietly. Lost in her own head. She was feeling particularly anxious today. Her stomach had been in knots all morning and she didn’t know why. It was like she knew something bad was going to happen and then it did. She had been walking down the hall on her way to meet her best friend Veronica for lunch when someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the boys locker room. She’d been bewildered at first, unable to work out what was going on. Then she found herself pinned up against the back of the door with Archie Andrews staring her in the face. He had his hands splayed out one on either side of her head. She looked at him, and he smiled at her. A smile that made her feel sick.

“Archie, what are you doing.” She asked him in a hushed whisper.

She’d known Archie all her life. He was her best friends boyfriend and they had grown up together. Archie lived next door. Alice had spent Betty’s whole life trying to get her to date him. He was the captain of the football team and had a stellar school record. In Alice’s eyes, he was exactly the right kind of guy for Betty. They would make a ‘perfect’ couple. Sometimes Betty thought to herself that it seemed like Alice had a crush on him. Lately though Betty had noticed Archie looking at her during lunch or class. He’d also been getting closer to her. Sitting closer. Last week he had put his arm around her one afternoon when they had been walking home from school. Betty had felt so uncomfortable but out of fear she hadn’t said anything, afraid that she’d upset him.

“Betty, I’ve seen you looking at me lately. I know that there is something going on between us.”

Archie leaned in as he spoke and Betty froze. She felt a wave of confusion. He was so close to her face. Her mind filled with questions and her fear grew in her chest. Archie was Veronicas boyfriend. Veronica was her best friend. Why was he doing this. She wasn’t interested in him. What on earth had given him the idea that she was. Her eyes darted around, she couldn’t move. He had her pinned. Archie saw the fear in her eyes and completely misunderstood it.

“Don’t worry Betty, Veronica will never know. I don’t want to ruin your friendship with her, we can keep this between us.”

Before Betty could even blink, let alone protest, his mouth was on hers. He was forceful and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered. He again, misread the signal and took it as her enjoying the kiss so he brought one of his hands down to rest on her lower back. He pulled her in continuing his assault on her mouth. Freaking out, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed. Archie stumbled back, looking at her confused. Betty froze again as his face changed and he looked fierce. His eyes were dark. She had never seen this side of Archie before. She felt her legs trembling as she started to choke out a protest.

“Arch, what are you…”

“Shhh.. Betty.” He had moved back in close to her now. She looked at him, wide-eyed. He put an arm around her waist. Pulling her in to him and closer to the middle of the locker room while his other arm fell to her side and he began bunching her skirt up in his big hand.

“Arch, Stop.” She whimpered

“Betty, it’s ok, it’s ok.” He kept saying it over and over and Betty couldn’t find any more words until he growled at her and said, “I knew you were more than pastel and pink.” She looked at him with fear as it dawned on her that he was referring to the red lace panties she was wearing. In that moment she suddenly found her words.

“Archie Stop.” She said it strongly this time. As she said it she used her hands again to push him backwards and she brought her knee up to meet with his groin. Hard. He fell back, and groaned in pain. As she made her way back to the door he said in a voice dripping with hatred and anger. 

“I hope you realise that if you tell Ronnie, she’ll never speak to you again. I’ll tell her you came on to me.” 

With that Betty ran out the door and walked through the crowd. Not a single person looked up or noticed her. She told her self over and over not to cry. Not where people could see. She curled her hands inwards, feeling her fingernails prick the skin inside her palms. She done this many times before but never hard enough to leave much of a mark. Today however, today she let them dig in as deep as she could stand. Anything to direct her thoughts away from what had just happened until she got somewhere out of sight.

When she reached the bleachers where no one else was, that was when she finally felt safe enough to let it out. She was truly sobbing. She hadn’t cried in years. She felt so weak, dirty and disgusting. She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. Her breath started coming out shallower and shallower. She was hyperventilating. She knew what what happening. A Panic Attack. She was surprised she’d held it together this long. She tried to calm her breathing but it wasn’t happening.

“Hey, hey, you ok?” She heard a gruff voice and the sound of someone coming up the bleacher steps quickly, it sounded far away though, even though she knew it wasn’t. Colours started coming into her vision and then that was when the lack of oxygen got too much and she felt her body slump back and the world go black.

When she opened her eyes, there was a guy standing over her looking shocked. She didn’t recognise him. He had dark hair, tucked into a strange grey beanie that was shaped like a crown. For a moment that was all she could think about until her brain caught up with her and she realised what had happened and what she must look like to him. Fainted on the bleachers, a blubbering mess in front of him. Her mother would be so disapproving of her being in such a vulnerable position in front of someone else. She sat up quickly, her head spun a little. The boy sat next to her and put his arm on hers lightly. She flinched at the touch and he quickly pulled away.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t faint again.” She looked up at him as he spoke and this time she saw his eyes. They were a deep blue, like to ocean. They were soft and full of concern. She sighed realising that she had reacted that way towards him because of what had just happened with her and Archie.

“Thank you” She said it with as much meaning as she could find and then she stood up.

“Don’t you think you should sit for a bit? You just passed out. At least drink some water.” She looked over at him as he reached into his satchel and handed her a black water bottle. She smiled tightly and muttered a thank you as she reached for the bottle. It was then that he saw the marks on her hands and the blood under her nails. He stopped her hand and she looked at him, unsure of what he was doing. She followed his gaze down to her hand and she quickly snapped it back, holding it to her chest and handing him back his water bottle. She looked up to meet his eyes, expecting to see disgust and judgement but only saw sadness. Such a deep, raw sadness that she felt taken aback and speechless. They sat like that for a little while, just looking at each other, unsure of what to say. Then she watched as he made a decision, his eyes changed, he looked determined.

“I’m Jughead Jones.” Betty smiled a little, appreciating that the didn’t ask about her hand or seem to judge her.

“I’m Betty Cooper.” He smiled.

“I’m new here. I just transferred from South Side High. I’ve been going here about a week and it seems you have the same hiding spot as me.” Betty realised that he meant the bleachers. He stood up.

“I’ll let you have the bleachers today but later on we might have to make up a timetable.” He gave her a wink and a cheeky smile. It took her a second to realise the joke but when she did she smiled up at him and this time he noticed that it reached her eyes so he said “I want you to know that if you ever want to talk, I’m happy to listen.” His face changed and it was filled with warmth and she could see that he really meant it. She wasn’t used to people actually taking any interest in her, or caring. She smiled at him again. He started walking down the stairs and she called out to him.

“Jughead?” He turned around quickly.

“Yes.”

“Please don’t tell anyone about what happened. My mother, she’s not exactly…” She stopped herself unsure of what to say or why she was about to open up to the boy about her mother.

“It’s all good Betts, I won’t say anything but one day, you’ll tell me what happened.” With that he turned and walked away.

Betty wasn’t sure why, but she knew that he was right. This boy she had never met before had shown her more care and compassion in 15 minutes then anyone had shown her in her life. She knew then that one day she would tell him.


	2. You Strike me as a 'Murder Board' Kind of Guy

It was Friday before Betty found herself talking to Jughead again. She’d spent most of the week avoiding Archie and Veronica. She had decided the night it had happened that Archie must have had something else going on. She was angry, really angry, but Betty liked to try to find the best in people, liked to believe that there was always a reason for their behaviour. She thought to herself, maybe she had done something to make Archie believe that she was interested. So she decided to give him some space and let it go. She didn’t know if this was the best thing to do or not but either way she knew if she told her mother that it would end badly and after Archie’s threat she didn’t feel like she could go to anyone else. So for the fifth day in a row she snuck out to the bleachers during lunch. She hadn’t seen Jughead there again that week and she assumed he must have found somewhere else to go. What she didn’t know was that Jughead had gone there every day to eat his lunch but had seen her there and out of respect for her space, he’d kept his distance. However, he had watched the pretty blonde from afar, curious as to what thoughts plagued her. Today though he decided he was going to talk to her again. 

Betty walked up and sat in the same spot she did every time she went there for lunch. It was habit and to her slightly comforting. She pulled out her lunch, a perfectly packed salad and stared at it. She hadn’t eaten much since the incident with Archie. Food seemed to make her stomach turn. She started to pick at the lettuce leaves, stabbing them but never bringing them from the bowl to her mouth. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and she looked up to see Jughead coming up the bleacher stairs. It was like looking at him for the first time. She hadn’t really noticed the other day how handsome he was. He was tall and had lean defined muscles on his arms. He was wearing that strange beanie again but this time there was a lose dark curl hanging out underneath it just over his eye. He was wearing well fit jeans, a t-shirt with an ’S’ on it and a dark sherpa jacket. He had a flannel tied around his waist and suspenders hanging down his legs. It was a different look but it was definitely working for him. By the time Betty’s eyes had reached his face she noticed a cocky smirk on his mouth. Betty felt herself blush as she realised she had just been caught very obviously checking him out. 

“How’s it going Betts?” 

She liked the way he called her that. It made her stomach flutter. She chastised herself for the thoughts that popped into her mind about how she’d like to hear him call her that more often. She’d met this guy only four days ago and he’d seen her as a blubbering mess. She was still feeling like a blubbering mess on the inside. She needed to focus. 

“Hello Jughead.” She knew it came out sounding cold. She hadn’t meant it to. She just wasn’t very good at letting her guard down and this boy had seen more of her than she wanted anyone to see already. He had seen her vulnerable and after Archie, that scared her. 

“Haven’t seen you much this week.” He knew it was a lie because he’d watched her every day. Watched as she walked through the halls, head down, hands curled into fists. Watched as she’d avoided a tall red-headed boy and his raven-haired attachment. Watched as she’d slipped into the bathroom and come out with red-puffy eyes. He didn’t know how else to start a conversation with her though so he guested that this lie was an okay one. 

“I’ve been here.” She replied with a sigh. Jughead looked past her and noticed an article sticking out of her bag. It was titled “’The truth of the Town with Pep’ by Betty Cooper.” Jughead smiled lightly as he’d finally found his reason to talk to this girl. 

“You write?” He asked simply. As soon as he said it he knew he’d hit the right button. Betty smiled and seemed to relax a little. She was happy he hadn’t mentioned the other day. 

“Yeah, I’m kind of the only member of the school newspaper, ‘The Blue and Gold.’ Thats a personal article though, one I’ve been working on that Principal Weatherbee would never let me print. It’s too controversial you see.” As she said it she looked at Jughead and raised an eyebrow flirtatiously. His interest peaked. 

“What’s it about?” He asked and leaned in a little closer. 

Betty wasn’t sure if she should tell him, but something about him made her feel like she could trust him, so she decided to reveal just a little. “It’s about this place she said, motioning towards the school. It’s about the truth. Everyone here, they act so together, so perfect, Riverdale is far from perfect though Jug, there is much more than meets the eye.”

He smiled at the way she’d shortened his name, as if they’d been friends for years. He could see as she was talking that Betty Cooper meant business, she was taking her story very seriously and Jughead liked that, very much. He decided to share something with her in return. He reached into his satchel and pulled out his laptop, opening it. As it lit up Betty leaned over towards him to look at what he was showing her. Her arm leant up on his and she could feel his warmth. Neither of them moved to break the connection. Both of them wondering if the other had even noticed. 

“Riverdale - The Town with more than Pep?” Betty’s eyes went wide as she realised that Jughead was writing an article too, just like hers.

“Looks like we have more in common than escaping to the bleachers.” Jughead said as he looked down at Betty. She looked up at him, their faces were so close. They both smiled and looked away, back at the laptop. Out of the corner of his eye, Jughead saw a blush start to rise on Betty’s cheeks. They sat there like that silent for a while until Betty suddenly said 

“You should come and write for the Blue and Gold with me.” She avoided looking up at Jughead again, knowing that if she did she might not be able to look away. She found it too easy to get lost in his blue eyes. 

“Would I get complete freedom?” He asked 

“I’ll help and edit and suggest, but it’d be your story, your voice.” Betty sat back and smiled at him. He didn’t look fully convinced. 

“Doesn’t sound like complete freedom” She looked up at him, her big, green eyes wide and Jughead knew he was done for. 

“But, I’m in.” 

She smiled the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her and he knew in that moment that he would do whatever it took to keep her smiling that way. 

“Thank you Jug! If you like I can show you the office?” Jughead was wary, he tried to avoid the school at lunch time as much as possible. He didn’t like people very much, Betty on the other hand, Betty he liked so he found himself agreeing and watching her stand up and excitedly put her things in her bag. It was then that he frowned and noticed that she hadn’t eaten anything. The thought didn’t last long though as he watched her practically skip past him to get to the stairs. As she walked down them, he watched as her blonde ponytail swung from side to side. He was a little mesmerised by the movement. When she got to the bottom she turned and still smiling she said

“Well are you coming Jug?” So he grabbed his laptop, stuffed it back into his satchel and made his way to her. 

Betty talked the whole way to the Blue and Gold office, telling Jughead about what she wanted to do with the newspaper. How she wanted to use it to tell the truth. He was impressed by her passion and sudden change of mood when she talked about the paper and writing. As they walked together he noticed the red-headed boy that Betty had been avoiding make eye contact with her. She quickly looked away and stopped talking. When Jughead made eye contact with the red-head he was surprised to be greeted with a glare, filled with distaste. It wasn’t like no one had ever looked at Jughead like that before but he didn’t even know this guy. 

“Who’s the red-head guy over there.” He asked Betty innocently. He noticed that her body language changed. She crossed her arms infront of herself as if to create a barrier and then she took a quick breath and plastered on a fake smile. 

“That’s Archie Andrews, captain of the football team, most popular guy in school, blah blah blah.” 

“He seems like a dick.” Jughead hadn’t meant it to come out of his mouth but it had. Betty let out a laugh that she quickly tried to disguise with a cough as they entered a room with a few desks and old computer monitors. 

“This is it.” She said beaming and gesturing around the room. It was small and quaint but it was where she’d written her best work. Jughead could tell she was proud of it. She pointed to a desk on the right hand side. “That can be your desk. It’s closest to the cork board and you strike me as a ‘murder board’ kind of guy.” 

He had no idea how she’d picked that up but she was right. He put his satchel down on the desk and looked around. He noticed Betty’s desk was the one closest to his and he had to hide a smile. He could work with this. His own space and one that was only entered into by Betty Cooper. Yes, this he could definitely work with.


	3. Place your Hand on my Cheek

Weeks had gone by and Betty and Jughead had spent most of their time together outside classes. They’d sit in the Blue and Gold office and talk while Jughead would eat and Betty would pick at her food, only eating a little during pauses in their conversation. They had talked mostly about movies and books and articles. Jughead noticed that she would always stop herself before she revealed too much and he wondered why but didn’t push. He felt his feelings for Betty grow as the weeks went by. He found her mesmerising and when she would talk about writing, he was completely entranced. She would light up, smiling and talking with such enthusiasm that he remembered why he loved to write. He had noticed that she continued to avoid Archie Andrews and the raven-haired girl. He hadn’t asked why, remembering how she had reacted when he’d asked who the red-haired boy was. Most days her phone would buzz during lunch and he saw that it was someone called Veronica. Betty would just ignore the call but Jughead had a feeling that it was the raven-haired girl. He wondered what was going on in Betty’d life. Who was really behind this girl who loved to write and always wore pastel and a perfect ponytail. As the days went by she continued to feel like a mystery to him. He didn’t want to push her but he couldn’t help but feel a tightening in his chest every time she looked sad. He wanted to hold her, make whatever it was go away, tell her that it would all be ok. He had never wanted to do anything like that before. Most of the people in his world wouldn’t appreciate such displays of affection. So unsure what to do he held himself back and continued to allow her to talk about whatever made her smile. That was until the day she walked in in the same dress she was wearing the day they’d met. He noticed it almost straight away. Where it had fit her figure nicely before, it hung lose. Her eyes had dark circles under them and when she walked into the room he saw that she’d been crying again. The sight of her like this made him stand up from his seat immediately. He walked over to her and she just looked at him, exasperated and broken. He closed the door behind her gently and took her hand and sat her down on a chair opposite his. She didn’t say a word but her lip trembled and she wouldn’t look in his eyes. He leant forward in the chair and took her hands in his. Her touch was soft and he marvelled at the smoothness of her skin. She still hadn’t looked at him.

“Betty, what is it.” He asked it so softly that she wasn’t even sure if she’d heard him. She didn’t want to look at him for fear that if she did this boy who she’d spent so much time with in the past few weeks would finally get past one of her barriers. She was so close to breaking and she needed to speak to someone but Jughead was all she had right now and she was afraid of scaring him away. She felt him let go of one of her hands. It felt empty where he had been holding. Her eyes began to sting and a single tear rolled down one of her cheeks. Then she felt his fingers so softy tilt her chin up to look at him. As soon as her eyes connected with his, she was gone. Those ocean blue eyes held so much sincerity and care. Care she didn’t know anyone could feel for her. She started to sob and she felt Jugheads arms come around her and hold her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“Shhh, Shhh, Betty, what is it? Talk to me.” He was so gentle with her. His fingers slowly running down her back and soothing her. When the tears calmed and her trembling stopped she leaned back and looked at him. He immediately took her hands in his again, not wanting to break their contact.

“Jug, my life is an absolute mess.” He just looked at her, waiting for her to go on. Allowing her the space to talk as he just rubbed circles on her hands with his thumbs.

“There is this boy at school.” Jughead felt his chest tighten a pang of jealousy coursed through him at the mention of another man. Betty noticed something flit through his eyes and she wondered what it was but decided to think nothing of it and continue.

“He’s got a girlfriend but the other week, he.. he did something to me.” This time the tightness in his chest was for a whole different reason. Jughead was not known back at South Side High for being able to keep his temper under control. He looked at Betty with a menacing look in his eyes, trying to keep himself cool he asked her as gently as he could manage.

“What do you mean? What did he do to you?” Betty was a little taken aback at the look in his eyes but he continued to rub reassuring circles on her hands and she didn’t feel like the look was directed at her.

“Do you remember the day we met Jug?” Of course he did. That wasn’t even a question. That was the day that he’d started to fall for her. Literally at first sight. He’d seen her sitting up on the bleachers. This gorgeous blonde, he’d always had a thing for blondes, he had stopped when he’d first seen her distracted by how beautiful she was before he’d noticed she was crying and then he’d called out to see if she was ok as she’d crumpled down on the bleachers and fainted. He’d run up to her then. She hadn’t been out for long, just long enough for her breathing to calm itself and for him to notice that she looked like an angel. When she’d opened her eyes it was like a pair of deep green emeralds stared at him. They were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. He’d frozen for a minute just looking in them before she’d sat herself up abruptly and he’d been snapped back to reality.

“Of course.” Was all he could say as he remembered that day.

“Well just before we met, I’d been trapped in a locker room with this guy and he…” She sniffed and tears started rolling down her cheeks again. She looked up at Jughead and it all started to come out. “He kissed me, but I didn’t want him to. I told him to stop and he kept going. I just froze Jug, I didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t until he started pulling my skirt up that I realised what he was going to try and I kneed him and ran away. Before I ran though, he told me that if I told anyone he’d just tell them that I’d started it. Ive been trying to keep it in and let it go because my mum would freak and His girlfriend was my best friend and she’d be so hurt and she’d believe him and hate me and and …” Her breathing hitched and she had to stop to take a breath. That was when she saw it. Jughead had let go of her hands and was glaring fiercely out the window.

“Are you mad at me?” She didn’t know why she’d asked it but she was so worried that he was disgusted by the story she’d told him. His head snapped back to look at her then, his eyes softened and he cupped one of her cheeks in his hands.

“No, no, Betts, of course not.” The menacing look returned as he said “But I have something to do.” He knew exactly who it was that had hurt her. He put the pieces together quickly and even though he was supposed to be keeping a low-profile at this school he was fuming. How dare someone hurt this beautiful angel of a girl in front of him. He let go of Betty’s hands and she let out a little whimper. He stood up and stormed out of the office. He was going to find that Andrews kid and he was going to make him pay.

He heard Betty behind him calling out to him.

“Jug, what are you doing? Jug come back.” He could hear the anxiety in her voice so he turned abruptly and she ran straight into him. Her closeness surprised him a little and he took a second to remember what he had been about to say.

“Betts, no one gets to hurt you and get away with it. I’m going to fix this.” The way he said it made her stomach clench. He wanted to protect her, defend her. He almost seemed to feel possessive over her. She cupped his face with both hands in the middle of the hall. She didn’t even care that multiple people had stopped and were watching the interaction. She looked into his eyes willing for him to hear everything she said as well as what she was feeling.

“Juggie, please let it go. I don’t want anyone to know. If you confront him, He’ll tell people it was me.” He looked at her with a tormented look, she could see the anger in his eyes still but it was less now and there was the softness that she’d seen him look at her with before.

“Juggie.” She said it again and he caved. He didn’t want to do anything that would cause her more trouble. As much as he wanted Andrews to pay for what he did, he couldn’t be the cause of anything that would upset her. Besides, the way she said his name like that. It made him hungry for her. Hungry for her touch. He sighed and leaned in closer to her so only she could hear him and he said.

“I’ll let it go for you now Betts, but if he ever touches you again. You tell me, understand?” She nodded at him and let go of his face. He grabbed her hand, again not wanting to be disconnected from her and they walked back to the Blue and Gold office not even noticing that Archie Andrews had been in the hall watching the whole thing. He was glaring at Jughead and Betty as they walked away hand in hand.


	4. You Ever been on a Motorbike Betts?

A few days had passed and Jughead and Betty had spent the days closer than they had been before. Betty noticed that he would sit closer to her. Their hands and legs would brush each other sometimes and electricity would shoot through her. Whenever they walked through the halls he would walk close to her as if protecting her. People had started noticing them together more since their moment in the hall and she had noticed Jughead giving them a look as if to say “Ask about it, I dare you.” Needless to say, no one asked. She began to notice that she felt... safe ... with him. 

It was a Wednesday when they were in the Blue and Gold office, both working on seperate articles when she heard him sigh in frustration. She turned around to see him already looking at her.

“What is it Jug?” She said with an amused look. 

“Betts, I want to ask you something but I don’t know if you’re going to like it.” He looked concerned and Betty felt a twinge of anxiety come over her. She didn’t know what Jughead was going to ask but she knew that after the other day, she knew she would probably tell him almost anything. 

“You can ask me anything Juggie.” He saw that she meant it and so he walked over to her pulling a chair in-front of her so that they were sitting face to face. 

“Betts, your mother, whats she like? I’ve heard you mention her a few times but you never go into it and I just wonder why you’re so worried about her finding out about what Archie did?” Betty felt her anxiety bubble up. She hadn’t expected him to ask about her mum. That was the one topic that she wasn’t sure about talking to him about. What was she going to say? How could he understand the complicated relationship she had with her mum? 

Jughead noticed her anxiety and he grabbed out for her hands again. They hadn’t sat like this since the day she’d told him about Archie and as soon as her hands were in his again she felt her walls start to come down. She wanted to tell him, this boy who cared so much. She wanted to let him in. 

“Well, thats a complicated question Jug.” She took a deep breath. He smiled softly at her, he understood what it was like to have a complicated family. His was pretty complicated as well. He saw that she needed reassurance. She was worried about what he would think. The thought was sweet. This innocent girl worried about what he would think. If only she knew. 

“Betts, nothing you say to me could make me run.” 

Betty blinked, her eyes widened, a little shocked by what he had said. That was all she needed to hear. That he wasn’t going to leave. That this strong presence in her life wasn’t going to disappear and yet she felt overwhelmed by his words. She hadn't expected someone like him to say something like that so definitely. He said it as if he was going to stay with her forever. Her stomach fluttered at the thought. She dismissed it knowing that if she entertained it she'd completely embarrass herself in front of him. She looked up at him, he looked at her so earnestly. Before she could stop herself she barely whispered out the question. 

“Promise?” He smiled softly at her again. Man she was beautiful. So gentle and sweet. So trusting of him. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to protect her, love her, defend her. So he leaned in so that their foreheads touched and he answered her. 

“Promise.” She sighed shakily and her breath smelt sweet to him. He pulled his head back slowly, not really wanting any space between them but needing her to open up to him. He grabbed her hands again and looked into her eyes. He didn't know why he felt this need to know her. He'd never really cared to know anyone before, happy to go about his life alone but this green-eyed girl was a puzzle. One he found intoxicating. One he felt he needed to solve. 

Betty sighed knowing that she didn't have the will power to not allow him in. 

“My mother is pretty intense. She controls everything about my life. I mean I’m 17 years old for goodness sake and the woman still picks out what I wear every day.” Betty blushed at that, embarrassed by the fact that it was her reality. She thought about stopping there but then decided against it, knowing she'd tell him eventually anyway. “My dad left a couple years ago and since then it’s like my mum has gone into over drive. Every single day is planned out by the minute, literally. She controls what I wear, who I see, where I go, even what I eat.” Betty leaned in. “The worst bit though Jug, the worst bit is that she manipulates me. She makes me do everything she wants by making me feel like an ant. She makes me feel unworthy of being here. She’s always telling me that I’m not enough and then telling me what I can do to be enough. She does it in a way though thats so subtle that you could never pull her up on it. Every time I’ve tried to stand up to her and tell her that I’m growing up and she needs to let go, she cries and asks me why I don’t love her. She makes me feel so awful. I’ve found its just easier to give in.” Jughead was still looking at her, just silently taking it all in. Betty took a deep breath and continued. This was the part that would reveal who she really was. This was the part where she was afraid Jughead might leave. She needed to know if he could handle it though. She knew he'd seen the marks on her hands the day they'd met but she needed him to know why. She needed someone to understand. She decided to broach the subject from a different angle. 

“Not only that Jug, She wants me to be this perfect, pure little princess and I’m just not. I don’t want this image that she’s made me into. Believe it or not, I actually hate the colour pink!" She laughed bitterly and continued.

"I want to be free Jug, I feel like I’ve never made a decision of my own in my life. I feel like I’ve been living for someone else. In 3 weeks I’m going to be 18 and I’ve never even been to a party. I don’t even know who I am. See these.” It was then that she opened her hands into his and allowed him to look over the crescent shaped marks in her palms. He noticed that they were fresh again. He ran his thumbs over them so lightly that if she hadn’t been watching she would have missed it entirely. He looked up at her, sadness in his eyes but he didn’t speak, he wanted to make sure she felt the space to open up. 

“These are the way I feel Jug. I am so numb that this has been the only way I’ve been able to connect sometimes. To bring my mind back from being some other place and to ground myself in the now. Sometimes I do it to redirect the hurt so that I don’t lose it in-front of people but most the time its all I have that feels real.” She stopped and looked at him. Afraid for what he might say, unsure of how he’d react. Afraid he would just get up and leave. She had to admit, she felt pretty messed up and she didn’t want Jughead to stay out of pity. She had more dignity than that. 

He looked away for a second to gather his thoughts. So clearly her mother was a psycho but he couldn’t change that. At least not until she was 18, but what could he do now. How could he help this precious girl. He wanted to take her far away from Riverdale and everything in it but he knew that that wasn’t going to help her in the long run so instead he looked back at her and said. 

“You ever been on a motorbike Betts?” 

***

Betty just stared at him incredulously. 

“What?” 

“Have you ever been on a motorbike?” He repeated. She was shocked and a little annoyed to be honest. She had just bared her heart to him, the truth about her and her mother and he wanted to know about a motorbike? Was this a guy thing? Changing topic completely. She pulled her hands away from his and leaned back. 

“Jughead, what are you talking about, I just told you all that and that’s what you ask me?” He realised he’d upset her and leant forward. He needed to explain. 

“You said you wanted to be free right?” She looked at him confused and a wary but too intrigued to not continue the conversation.

“Yes.”

“Do you trust me?” He looked a little vulnerable when he asked her that and she felt herself soften. He clearly had a motive behind what he was doing. Maybe if she played along she’d understand.

“Yes.”

“Come with me.” He stood up and held his hand out to her, willing her to take it and hoping with everything in him that she would. He didn’t know what to say to Betty to make her feel better but he knew how to make her feel free, even if just for a minute. He knew he could give her that. 

Betty didn’t know where he was going with this but she was curious and so she reached up and put her hand in his. He lead her through the school and she followed keeping up with him and not even asking where they were headed. A few students had turned their heads and looked at the couple as they walked hand in hand through the building but none of them stayed looking long enough to notice them slip out one of the side doors and into the parking lot. Jughead walked her over to a small gap in between two of the buildings. It was pretty hidden and she’d never noticed it before. In between the gap was a motorbike. He let go of her hand and climbed on. She just stood gaping for a minute, she had to admit he looked amazing on that bike, it made her stomach clench and she suddenly had a very dirty thought about him and her on that motorbike. She blushed and Jughead wondered what had gone through her head. He was sure it was to do with him though so he smiled at her cockily. The red in her cheeks deepened and she quickly tried to pull herself together by asking 

“You own this thing?” Her voice cracked a little as it came out and she hoped he hadn’t noticed. He had. He didn’t say anything about it but continued to smile cockily at her. 

“I do. Hop on.” The way he said it, as a direction and not a question made her move forward. The fact that she’d be skipping out on her afternoon classes fell from her mind as she took the helmet that he held out to her and threw her leg over and sat behind him. She didn’t know where to put her hands so she just lightly rested them on his waist. 

“You’re going to have to hold tighter than that princess.” He said as he kicked started the bike and drove slowly around the carpark to the exit. As soon as he reached the exit he opened up the throttle and the bike revved harder and took off. Betty squealed a little and threw her arms around Jughead’s waist holding tight as they screamed down the main road of Riverdale. He smiled to himself when she tightened her arms around him. He liked having her close like this. He turned off Riverdale’s main road and headed past the ‘Welcome to Riverdale’ sign. He felt Betty stiffen a little and sit up to say in his ear

“Where are you taking me Jug?” He turned his head to the side slightly

“It’s a surpirise” was all he said but she saw his smile and instantly calmed. After driving for about 15 minutes out of Riverdale he turned onto a small side road. Betty noticed that there were no houses around. They were surrounded by forest and it was beautiful. Jughead stopped moving and allowed the bike to idle underneath them. He turned his head and instructed Betty to take off her helmet. She did. Then he told her to stand up on the pegs and let go of him. Betty looked at him with fear in her eyes. 

“That’s not safe Jug, what if we crash.” Jughead smiled at her. 

“Betts I’ve been riding bikes since I was a kid. I’m not going to go fast and besides, I’d never let anything happen to you.” He wanted to tell her that his dad had done this with him as a kid, he wanted to tell her that she’d feel like she was flying. He wanted to tell her that she’d feel free, but he didn’t. He knew that she had to decide to do this for herself and that if it was really going to feel like all of those things, she had to be willing to let go of her fear and give it a go. 

Betty looked at him, she trusted this boy, no man. He had been nothing but kind, patient and protective of her so she did as he said. She took a deep breath, handed him the helmet which he threw to the side and she stood up. Jughead smiled to himself. He liked seeing her let go, even just for a moment. He wanted to make her let go in more ways. She saw his eyes darken for a second as he looked up at her. 

"What?" She asked. Jughead said nothing and quickly turned to face forward. He started moving the bike, it was faster than she had expected but she remembered from talks with her dad that if you went to slow the bike wouldn’t stay going straight. The wind whipping against her hair felt amazing. It was cold but that didn’t bother her. She still had her hands on Jughead’s shoulders but as they kept going down the straight abandoned road she started to slowly let go. She slowly brought her arms out and tilted herself back a little. She closed her eyes and just let herself feel the wind on her body. It felt amazing. She felt like she was flying. She felt like she could let everything go. 

Jughead smiled when he felt her hands leave his shoulders. He knew that this was her letting go. Allowing herself to feel something. He heard her giggling and it made him laugh. They drove like that down the road laughing as Betty felt the first truly good thing in years. When Jughead got to the end of the road they turned around and went back. When they got back to the helmet, Betty sat back down and hugged him from behind. Her hands spayed open on his chest and her face squished up against his sherpa jacket. 

“That was the most incredible feeling Juggie. I felt like I could fly. Thank you.” Jughead put the bike on its stand and hopped off to grab the helmet off the ground. He walked over to Betty with it and placed it on her head and said 

“I’m not done with you yet Cooper.” Betty looked at him quizzically. 

“What do you mean.” She asked as he got back on the motorbike. He turned his head to her and said 

“I’m going to show you my world now.” Betty didn’t know what he meant by that but she knew that she didn’t care. Any world where Jughead existed was good enough for her. She pulled her arms around him and this time he squeezed her hands before taking off. They drove back through Riverdale until they reached the train tracks. That was when Betty realised where he was taking her. That was when she remembered where Jughead had gone to school before Riverdale. Her mother had warned her about this part of Riverdale. She had told her horror stories. Betty felt her fear rise as she tightened her grip around Jughead. They were going to the South Side.


	5. I'll wait for you to ask me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jug and Betty have a heart to heart outside the Whyte Wyrm. Secrets are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little hard to write but its a bit of an important stepping stone for the times to come ;P

By the time they stopped Betty was shaking. She had never been to the South Side before and for good reason. Her mum had told her that is was home to gangs and criminals. As soon as they had crossed the tracks she had noticed things were different. It was like the colours were all washed out and the air was cooler. Jughead had pulled up around the side of an old run down building called The Whyte Wyrm. The front entrance had been littered with motorbikes and men standing around in leather jackets. She didn’t have to guess that it was a biker bar. Jughead hopped off the bike and he went to grab her hand to help her off but she didn't take it. She noticed that the side he had parked them on was deserted and she was grateful no one could see them. Jughead noticed her shaking and ran a hand down her arm. She looked up at him wide-eyed. He noticed though that her eyes weren’t just full of fear and apprehension. She looked pissed. 

“Jughead why the hell would you bring me to a biker bar.. on the South Side?” 

The way she said it, in a hushed whisper like she was afraid someone would hear her, he couldn’t help but smirk. She was adorable. 

“This is not funny Jug, what are we doing here.” He dropped his smirk and took her hands in his and looked at her with an intensity that made Betty lose her breath for a moment. 

“Betts, I want you to know me. Not the me that I have to be at Riverdale High, the real me.” Betty looked at him confused. 

“I don’t understand.” She said. Jughead sighed, this beautiful angel had shared so much with him and now it was his turn. It was his turn to worry about whether or not she would leave. 

“Betty,” her name was a whisper as he breathed out a deep breath with a sigh. “I’m a Southside Serpent.” Betty took a second to understand and then she quickly dropped his hands and shook her head. 

“What are you talking about? How could you be?” She stepped back from him, her eyes confused, fearful and annoyed. He stayed quiet allowing her to process what he’d just said. 

“Do you deal drugs? Are you a criminal? Jughead, I trusted you. Wha…” She started to hyperventilate. Her breathing shallow as her head was spinning with what he’d just told her. She had come to the Southside with him. What if he was like Archie. What if he was going to hurt her. The thoughts plagued her as she started to shake, her panic attack coming on fast. 

“Betts, breathe.” He reached up and cupped her cheek in one of his hands. She flinched a little at first but slowly took a deep shaky breath. They stayed like that for a few minutes while he softly talked her through her panic, reminding her to breathe. When she had finally started breathing normally again, she looked back up at him. His blue eyes so sincere, so soft. She trusted him. He wouldn’t hurt her like Archie. She didn’t even notice she was doing it but she leaned into his hand. This was all Jughead needed to reassure him that he could continue. 

“I’m not a criminal Betty. This gang, its my family. They have been around since I was a kid. My father is.. was the leader until a little while ago. They are good people Betty. I promise I would not have brought you here if I thought in any way that you would be unsafe. Betty, there is something about you that I can’t stay away from. You’re so different to any girl I’ve met before and I… I need to show you who I am.” The way he was looking at her was new. Betty had never had anyone look at her that way before, or share something of themselves with her like this. She didn’t know what it meant but she wanted him to look at her like that forever. Without even thinking she slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him. 

“Ok Juggie. I want to know you.” Jughead was a bit shocked at first. This was the first time she had been so close to him. The first time she had initiated the contact. He slipped his arms around her. She was so soft and warm and she smelt amazing. Like vanilla and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on but it was spicy, sexy and unexpected. He felt his body starting to respond to her closeness and slowly pulled away. God he wanted her, but not until she knew who he was. Not until she knew what she was getting herself into. 

Betty pouted a little when Jughead let go and he smiled softly at her returning to holding her hands. 

“So, is there anything I should know before I enter the belly of the beast?” She smiled at him, he could still see apprehension in her eyes but she seemed a lot calmer than before and she’d stopped shaking. 

He knew he should tell her before she went inside because his men would react to him in a way where it was undeniable so he simply said.

“Yes, I’m also the leader.” 

*** 

“I’m sorry what?” Betty stared at him again like he was crazy. 

“A few months ago I turned 18 and on my 18th birthday I was made the leader of the gang. It’s in my blood. They call it 'Serpent royalty', although I hate that term.” 

Betty didn’t know what to say. So this man who had been talking, flirting, protecting and befriending her. They man who loved to write and had a fascination with books and movies, was also the leader of a gang on the South Side of Riverdale. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, a thrill ran up her spine. He was a mystery and continued to shock her. Before she could think she said, 

“Does this mean I have to kiss your hand and call you your majesty now?” 

Jughead burst out laughing. He had never heard something so sassy come out of her mouth before. She looked up at him pulling her best innocent face and he continued to laugh. She loved his laugh. It was low, rough and sexy but also something that made her heart flutter with hope. Hope that the world could be a good place. She had never had much hope before. Her world was always falling apart and then this man walked into her life and gave her more hope than she could handle. She wanted him, she wanted to share that hope with him. Her life had been controlled by her mother for too long and she wasn’t about to let the best thing that had happened to her in years go because her mother had told her horror stories. If Jughead was the leader of the Southside Serpents they couldn’t possibly be all bad. She remembered the free feeling she had had on the motorbike. She wanted to feel that again and she wanted to feel it with him. She was done with the ‘pretty in pink’ version of herself her mother was trying to hold her into. She wanted to live. 

Jughead saw a determined look flash through her eyes. In a moment of bravery she stepped forward so that he was backed up against the wall outside the bar. He looked down at her surprised but his eyes were dark again. She suddenly realised what it was because she could feel it too. Desire. She stood up on her tip toes and leaned in so that her mouth was inches from his. Her eyes dropped to his lips and he watched her as she said. 

“Take me inside Juggie. I want to see the Serpent King in action.” He let out a breath that to her amusement was shaky and she knew she’d affected him. She felt powerful. She’d never felt powerful around anyone, let alone a man before. She stepped back and gave him the cheekiest smile. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him again in an embrace but held her so that he was looking down into her eyes.  
“I want to kiss you so bad Betts.” She felt her stomach clench at the same time as her thighs. She felt a little dizzy as she breathed in his breath. 

“Then do it” He looked at her, his hand came up and stroked her cheek. He sighed and pulled away from the embrace and held her hands. 

“I won’t kiss you until you know me Betty. I know what Andrews did to you and I know what your mother has done and I never want to be someone that you feel has taken advantage of you. Once you have seen my world and who I am, then its up to you. I’ll wait for you to ask me.” He tucked a loose hair behind her ear and sighed. 

“I just wanted you to know how I feel.” With that he took her hand and lead her to the side door opening it. 

“You ready?” She looked at him, still processing his beautiful words. He was so different from everyone else in her life. He didn’t just take what he wanted from her, he was going to let her steer this ship. She wanted to be with him and if that included a biker gang, so be it. 

“Yes”

*** 

Jughead pulled her through the door into a small hallway. He removed his sherpa jacket and pulled a leather one out of a closet. As he put it on she noticed the huge snake emblem on the back. She recognised the South Side Serpent patch straight away and shivered. She couldn't tell though if she was shivering because she was still afraid or because she had never seen anything hotter in her life than Jughead Jones in a leather jacket. Her face started to feel hot and she suddenly realised it was the latter. He turned around and caught her looking him up and down and her cheeks grew an ever deeper red. 

"Like what you see Betts?" He winked at her and she just looked down. She couldn't believe how obvious she was being. She suddenly had an alarming thought. 

"Jughead?"

"Betty?" 

"I can't go in there."

"What's wrong"

"Look at what I'm wearing." She gestured to herself and he looked unfazed. 

"What's wrong with it, I happen to think you look great." 

She looked at her slim fitting blue jeans and pastel pink sweater with little flowers embroidered around the neck. 

"Jughead, I'm wearing pink, I'm going to stand out like a sore thumb in there!" 

"Betty, you're already going to stand out like a sore thumb. You're the first girl I've ever brought here." 

"What?" She was shocked by his confession. She couldn't imagine he hadn't had girls before. Not with the way he looked in that jacket.

"Look it's ok, I'll be right by your side the whole time. Don't worry about how you look, just be the you that I.... Just be you ok?" She wondered what he was going to say but didn't dare ask. She sighed and nodded as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her into the main room of the bar. 

Immediately heads started turning towards Jughead. He nodded and greeted people as he walked through the crowd headed for the main bar where a group of three people stood laughing. They were young, around the same age as Jughead. When he reached them they stopped talking immediately and stared at her. It was obvious that they had not expected to see her. Their eyes flicked to where Jughead was holding Betty's hands and then up to Jughead. He simply offered them a small smile. 

"This is Betty Cooper. Betty, this is Fangs, Sweat-Pea and Toni." Betty couldn't help but wrinkle he nose a little at the names she had heard and Fangs immediately smiled at her. 

"Jughead, she is precious!" Fangs claimed as he gabbed Betty's arm. Betty giggled then, the last thing she had expected was for a member of a gang to call her precious. She looked up at Jughead a little confused and he just smiled down at her. It was then she noticed that the girl, Toni, was not looking at her with the same enthusiasm. 

"Where'd you pick this one up." She said to Jughead as if Betty wasn't standing right there. 

"We met when I transferred to Riverdale to finish school." Toni looked at Betty with a look of disgust. 

"So, you've found some nice pure Northsider to defile, nice work Jughead." With that she turned and left. Betty just stood there shocked. Jughead looked down at her, his eyes filled with anger

"I'll be right back." He walked away following after Toni. It was obvious to Betty that there was something going on there. She felt her eyes start to sting and curled her fingers into her palms to stop the tears. 

"Don't worry about Toni, Jughead will sort her out. I'm so sorry she said that are you ok?" Fangs offered her a bar stool and she sat down quietly. Thoughts of Jughead and Toni running through her head. The other man, Sweet-Pea spoke then,

"Look, you're a Northsider and thats not really something we know how to handle here" this time it was Sweet-Pea talking. "But if Jug trusts you then you're welcome, just know we'll be keeping an eye on you." Then Sweet-Pea turned and walked away. Fangs looked shocked and put his hand on her back. 

"Betty, sorry my co-gang members aren't exactly what I'd call good with social skills. There is history there for both of them. They have both had nasty run ins with the Northside. Me though, I'm an open book, my boyfriend is from the Northside and he's totally normal, I'd never bring him here though, so keep that our little secret ok?" He winked at her and Betty couldn't help but smile. She liked Fangs. 

Suddenly there was a hand on her back. She knew it was Jughead before she even turned around. He looked upset. 

"Come with me" she stood up obediently and followed him into an office, closing the door. 

"I'm sorry about Toni and Sweet-Pea. They aren't the best with surprises. I should've warned them I was bringing you here. I just got carried away. They are very protective of me and they are just worried." 

"What exactly do they think I'm going to do to you?" Betty sat down on the couch and sighed. She pushed harder on her palms and felt the skin breaking as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Jughead got to her so fast she took a minute to focus on him. He was kneeling between her legs prying her fingers away from her palms. 

"Betty, no" She lost it then and tears started to roll from her eyes. He looked up at her and wiped them away with his thumbs. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying." 

"Shhhh" He got up and sat down beside her on the couch and pulled her into his lap. She curled up and he held her. She could hear his heart beating and it soothed her. When she stopped crying she looked up at him and he was watching her. His eyes filled with concern and that look again. She shifted so that she was sitting up in his lap properly and took his face in her hands. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Here she was crying in the arms of this man. Nothing that bad had even happened. It felt like relief though, to let herself cry. To be held while she cried. She always stopped herself from crying when she could. Her mother told her it was a sign of weakness but Jughead didn't look at her like she was weak. He didn't look at her with pity in his eyes. He looked at her with concern but not that she was going to break. Concern that she was hurting. 

"Juggie, I'm broken. You should find someone who doesn't cry from one insult. You should find someone who is more together than this." 

"Stop Betty, your not broken. You've been hurt, yes but its ok. You clearly haven't had many good people in your life. I don't want to find someone else. I'm not going to let people hurt you anymore. Toni will never speak to you like that again. I told her you were with me and that if she had a problem with that then she could leave. Betty, I want to show you how good things can be. Betty.. I want you." 

"Juggie" She moved so one leg fell on either side of his and she was straddling him. She leaned in and just as she felt his breath on her face, someone knocked on the door. Jughead sighed frustrated as Betty slipped off his lap and a blush crept over her cheeks. He got up and opened the door. Toni walked in looking sorry for herself. 

"I just wanted to say sorry Betty. I had no right to talk to you that way. Jughead said you're not like the other Northsiders. I promise to be nice from now on." 

Betty looked over at Jughead who looked satisfied with himself for getting Toni to apologise. 

"It's ok Toni, thank you for your apology." Toni nodded and headed back out the door. 

Jughead walked back over to the couch and pulled her up. 

"We better get back out there. I haven't shown you enough of my world to have you yet." He grinned at her and she sighed. 

"Ok." Was all she could say. She wondered what exactly 'showing her his world' meant but before she could ask he said

"I want you to meet my dad."


	6. Kiss me... please Juggie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead tells Betty about his dads past, Betty meets FP and things heat up a little ;P

Chapter 6: 

FP Jones was not what Betty expected. She thought, being a gang leader, he’d be big with have long ratty hair and rotten teeth. Instead he was an older Jughead. Tall, lean and handsome. Short dark hair and a shade of stubble on his cheeks. Not what Betty expected at all. 

Jughead had taken Betty upstairs at the Whyte Whyrm to a small apartment above the bar. It was cosy. Again, not what she expected from a gang leader. On the way up Jughead had explained that his dad had bought the Whyte Whyrm awhile ago and when he’d been released from jail he had turned the upstairs into an apartment and given Jughead his trailer when he’d turned 18. Jughead had started to tell Betty that he loved the trailer, it held memories for him and he loved to have the space to sit and write when Betty had stopped him by grabbing his arm. Her eyes were wide. 

“Jughead, did you say, when your dad got released from jail?” He looked down at her realising it had slipped out while he was talking. Normally he was so aware of what he was saying but with her he felt safe enough to talk about anything and without realising he had revealed one of the reasons why he hadn’t made his move with her yet. 

“Uh… yeah.. I’m sorry I had actually planned to tell you a little better than that..” He mumbled.

“Jughead, why was your dad in jail.” She let go of him as she said it and he sighed as he felt her pull up a little wall again. He turned now so that he was facing her and stepped down a step so that she was a step above him and their faces were level. 

Betty could see the trepidation in his eyes. He let out a shaky breath and it blew a loose piece of hair away from her eyes. She could feel the anxiety coming off him. She knew he was worried that she would hate him because of something his father had done. Betty wanted to tell him she could never hate him but she didn’t know how to say it without feeling like she was sounding desperate so she ran her hand down his arm and grabbed his hand. 

“We aren’t our parents Juggie.” She looked into his blue eyes. Getting lost in the way that they reminded her of the deep ocean. Hypnotisingly deep blue and full of an incomprehensible depth and mystery. “Tell me what happened.” 

“He helped someone clean up a murder.” Betty froze, her eyes widening again and her hand dropping from his. He knew this would send her running. She couldn’t possibly want him after hearing that. But she stood still waiting for him to go on. So he did. 

“Do you remember Jason Blossom?” Betty nodded. “Well his dad, called my dad and asked him to clean-up the body, he assumed that Serpents must do that sort of thing. The guy was a moron. When my dad refused and told him he was going to report the murder, good old Blossom threatened my life. My dad agreed and then Blossom held it over him. See Blossom as you probably know, had a lot of money and he had people following me and they ruffed me up a few times to scare dad. So dad went down for the murder until finally Blossom's daughter Cheryl, stepped up and told the court about what she’d overheard at home. She had recorded her dad threatening my dad and so well eventually, they set dad free after only about a year. I spent the year being taken care of by the Serpents. They kept me in school, paid for what I needed, gave me places to stay. I don’t know where I’d be without them. When dad got out he turned his life around, he ran the Serpents with me by his side until I turned 18 and then he handed them over to me knowing that I'd keep them straight. Well out of the hard-stuff anyways. I do what I can. Dad is really a good guy. He was pretty messed up until Blossom threatened him. He was an alcoholic and wasn’t really a great father but since that whole scare he’s come around a lot.” 

Betty looked at Jughead, she couldn’t believe what him and his dad had been through. What a horrific ordeal at such a young age. Jughead sighed. 

“Betty, I understand if this is too much and you want to go.” She reached her small hand up to his mouth and pressed it against his lips. 

“Shhhh.. Jughead, I’m just shocked. I don’t know what to say hang on a sec.” She dropped her hand and he could see she was processing what he had just told her. After a minute that felt like forever, she finally spoke. 

“Jug, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. It must’ve been horrible. Your poor dad was in an impossible situation. I would’ve done the same thing in his position to protect someone I loved. I’m so glad that you had the Serpents to help you. I just wish… I just wish I could’ve known you then. I wish I could’ve been there for you. Jug, your dad loves you so much. I can tell and I haven’t even met him yet. I wish I had a family like the Serpents. My family doesn’t care about me unless its my mum who cares too much.” Betty sighed and looked away as she said so softly.“I feel like I’m suffocating with her.” 

Jughead couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She wasn’t mad, she wasn’t horrified about what his dad had done. She was empathetic, she wasn’t running. This beautiful green-eyed angel was standing in front of him saying she wished she could have helped. He lifted her chin until her eyes met his. 

“Betty, you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met.” She blushed a beautiful shade of pink. He wanted to kiss her then and there but he knew he would wait until she asked so he let go and reached for her hand instead. 

“Are you ready to meet him now?” She smiled softly and closed her hand around his. 

“Yes.” 

When they walked into the apartment FP was sitting on a beat up looking couch watching football with a bottle of water in his hand. He looked up as Jughead and Betty walked in the door and smiled at first, a look that quickly turned to shock as he registered Betty’s presence. 

“Jug, you brought a girl home?” He placed it as a question and Betty was suddenly aware that Jug had obviously never introduced a girl to his dad before. She immediately blushed and Jughead smiled when he noticed. 

“Dad this is Betty.” The older man extended his hand politely and smiled. 

“Hi Betty, I’m FP.” She put her hand out and shook his. When he stepped back, FP noticed their connected hands and just stared for a minute in silence. 

“Dad.” Jughead seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and he looked up. 

“Sorry, I just… Jug has never brought a girl home before. Come in, come take a seat.” 

Betty chuckled, FP seemed to have no idea what to make of her but he seemed nice and she felt comfortable. Jughead led her to the couch and sat down next to her. 

"So Jug?" FP suddenly had a cheeky grin on his face, "When were you planning on telling me about this?" 

***

A few hours later, around 7, Betty and Jughead emerged from the apartment and headed down the stairs and out the back of the Whyte Wyrm so no now would see them leave. Jughead turned and leaned against his bike, handing Betty the helmet. He was quiet and Betty knew he was waiting for her to speak. 

“You’re dad is wonderful Jug, he’s such a gentleman. So kind. Not what I expected. Thank you for bringing me to meet him.” She paused and Jughead waited for her to continue. “Juggie?” She stepped closer so that their faces were only a few inches apart. 

“Yes Betts.” Out of pure instinct his hands came up to rest on her hips. 

“I don’t want to go home.” She looked so broken and sad. Tears welled up in her eyes and it broke his heart. 

“I know baby… I know. I wish I could take you away from that horrible woman and this place. Take you somewhere where people will only cherish you.” His words were so beautiful that Betty cried softly, she dropped the helmet and leaned her forehead against his chest and his arms enveloped her. They stood like that for awhile while Betty cried and Jughead held her rubbing her back telling her it would be ok. When she had calmed he looked down into her eyes and asked something that took every inch of courage he had. 

“I want you to be apart of this family Betty. It’s up to you and I won’t force you but I want to be with you. This is the only way I know how, the only way I know I can protect you. I know it’s fast and I know it’s a gang and not exactly the greatest place to start exploring your freedom but you will be loved here. You can get away from your family and Andrews, they’ll let you be you here, whatever that looks like. I know Toni and Sweet Pea were a shitty example but they are just over protective. The others will love you and I’ll take care of you. You can’t join until you’re 18 but will you think about it?” 

Betty couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t what she had expected at all. She was 18 in 2 weeks. She walked over to the window of the bar and looked in, everyone inside was laughing and joking. They were rough but they were happy. They were free. She turned and looked back at Jughead. 

“Yes.” He walked up to her looking at her incredulously. 

“What, just like that?” 

“Yes, just like that. I’ll have to stay out of trouble until my 18th, which is only in two weeks by the way, or my mother will know something is up, but yes.” She reached up and cupped his face. “Take me away Juggie. I want to be with you.” 

He looked down into her eyes and she looked up into his. There was a tension between them holding them still, staring at each other. Betty wanted him to dip his head and kiss her. He was so beautiful, his hair fallen in front of his eye. She reached up and pulled his beanie off his head and then ran both her hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed at the touch, a small moan escaping his throat, the sound igniting something in Betty that made her feel a little lightheaded. He placed his hands on her back and ran them slowly down from her shoulders to the small of her back. 

“Kiss me, please Juggie?” It came out so softly Jughead almost didn’t hear it but once he realised what she said nothing could stop him. He bent down and crushed his lips to hers filling his kiss with the need and desire he’d been feeling since the day he had met her. She moaned when they connected and Jughead felt his body immediately start to harden in response. She had such an affect on him. He was a little shocked when he felt her tongue gently run along his lip, but he opened his mouth and allowed her entry. Their kiss heated then as their tongues connected and collided with one another. Jughead walked her backwards so that she was up against the wall on the side of the Wyrm. She felt his hardness press against her hip and she moaned again at the feel of him. Wanting her, needing her. His kiss told her just how much he really did want her and she hoped that hers told him the same. His hands roamed down and ever so lightly ran over her bum and when she continued to press into the kiss he grabbed and pulled her against him, grinding against her. 

“Juggie…” It came out between breaths as a pleasure-filled whimper. The sound made him slow the kiss and pull back to look at her. Her eyes were filled with desire and the green was so dark now that he could barely see it at all. 

Betty looked up at Jughead, his eyes dark and his breath heavy. She smiled softly and her face broke out in a blush. “As much as I want to... keep doing that, if I don’t get home soon, my mother will know something is up and that will wreck all our plans.” 

Jughead sighed knowingly but not wanting to break their connection, he pulled back and grabbed her hand walking her over to the bike and helping her get on. He pulled the helmet down over her head and tightened the strap. When she looked up at him she smiled and it left him breathless so he leant down and gave her a quick kiss before he mounted the bike too. When she put her arms around him this time there was no hesitation, no awkwardness, she squeezed tight like a hug and rested her head on his back contently. He looked over his shoulder at her and grinned. 

“I can’t wait until you turn 18 Betts. Then you’ll be mine.” He turned and kick started the bike. As they took off down the street towards the North Side she whispered softly so he wouldn’t hear her. 

“I’m already yours Juggie."


	7. Chapter 7: My Window is the one on the right - B x.

Betty walked into her house with a smile playing on her lips. Her thoughts were swimming as she remembered the intimate moment that she and Jughead had shared outside the Wyrm. Suddenly a light switched on and Betty stopped dead in her tracks. Her mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs glaring at her. 

“Elizabeth Cooper, where on earth have you been?” Alice all but shouted at her. Betty mumbled something quickly about how one of her friends had encouraged her to skip the last class of the day to go shopping for prom and that in a moment of weakness she had decided to go. Betty knew it was a poor excuse but she also knew that Alice would contact the school, if they hadn’t contacted her already, to ask about why Betty had come home late and if she'd missed any classes that day. Betty knew at this point it was better to admit to doing something that would get her in trouble but that meant that her mum wouldn’t go snooping and find out about Jughead. Naturally, Alice yelled at her for awhile and Betty just stood there kind of zoned out not really listening as Alice called her all sorts of awful things and ground Betty down until she felt the size of an ant. Betty dug her nails into her skin, piercing the flesh to help her control her emotions. She kept thinking to herself that soon it would be over. Soon her mother wouldn’t be able to hurt her anymore. For once in Betty’s life she listened to Alice’s rant and didn’t just feel hurt and broken, she felt hope. Hope that soon, she would be away from her mum and with Jughead. Soon, she would be safe. Her fingers relaxed away from her palms as she thought of Jughead.

After awhile, Alice had sent Betty to her room and told that she was grounded for a week. She was to go only to school and then straight home again. She wasn’t even to stay after school to work at the Blue & Gold. That was a low blow, even for Alice. Taking the one thing away from Betty that she had to escape. Betty just nodded and didn’t fight. As she got to her bedroom she sent Jughead a text. 

Grounded for a week, no Blue & Gold or motorbikes for a bit I guess. - B

Her phone buzzed immediately. 

I’ll get you out of there soon Betts. I promise. - J x.

Betty smiled at how he had signed off with a kiss. She was reminded of how his strong hands had felt on her and she sighed and typed back. 

I know. Goodnight Jughead :) x.

Goodnight Betts x.

As Betty laid back on her pillow and smiled. This would all be over soon. Soon she’d be apart of a different kind of family. She wasn’t going to lie, the idea of becoming a Southside Serpent both terrified her and excited her. For once in her life she would be able to make her own choices. That, and she would be with Jughead. Betty drifted off dreaming of motorbikes and leather jackets and a pair of ocean blue eyes that looked into her soul. 

 

*** 

Betty’s birthday was three days away. She had been living as an exemplary daughter for the past two weeks since her rendezvous with Jughead. She made sure she didn’t do anything that would attract her mother’s unwanted attention. She complied with everything Alice did, her wardrobe has been obsessively conservative and pink and even though her grounding was now over she didn’t dare do anything that might cause the wrath of Alice Cooper to come down on her and discover her plans for after her birthday. 

Betty had been thinking more and more about joining the serpents. Yes, it was a gang, but she had seen the way they protected each other and laughed together. They were really a family. All Betty had ever wanted in her life was a real family. Maybe the Serpents would be able to offer that to her. She was thinking this to herself quietly when Jughead walked in to the office of the Blue & Gold. It was the first time since her grounding ended that she had stayed back after school to work at the paper. She had told her mother that she needed to continue working at the paper as it was imperative for her College applications. Naturally Alice Cooper had agreed and reminded Betty that she expected her to apply at all the Ivy League schools and nothing less. Betty had felt a pang of guilt in her stomach, knowing that her mother still had no idea of her plans to leave. She knew that her mother was the way she was because she was so desperately unhappy but she had to remind herself that that didn’t mean that she needed to allow her self to put up with emotional abuse anymore. Truthfully, the reason Betty had decided to stay back today was because she needed to see Jughead, alone. Yes, they spent lunches together and the few classes they had together they would sit together but being under the watchful eye of Alice Cooper and the school, meant that they had never had the opportunity to be truly by themselves. 

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she looked up at Jughead. He smiled at her as soon as he saw her and walked over pulling her gently up from her chair and into a hug. Betty loved the feel of his warm body pressed up against hers. She ached to kiss him again. They hadn’t kissed since that night at the Wyrm. She knew that Jughead was trying to be respectful of her after knowing what Archie had done, that and they hadn’t had the chance. But today, after being so good for the last week and a half, she needed him. 

“Not long now Betts.” Jughead breathed into her ear. The feel of his warm breath made her shiver slightly and she felt his face turn up into a smile. She knew he knew how he affected her. He continued to speak still holding her close, He was afraid to see her face when he asked the question he’d been holding back. “Do you still want this?” Betty pulled back and looked at him, confused. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“To join the Serpents? We haven’t talked about it since that night and this is the first time we have been properly alone since then and I just wanted to make sure that it’s still what you want?” 

Betty smiled softly at him and placed a hand on his cheek. “Juggie, nothing has changed. I still want this. In fact, I asked you to meet me here today because I have something I want to ask you.” Her eyes had a heated look in them and Jughead’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Yes?” Was all he could manage to get out and it came out gruffly. 

“Tonight, I will go to bed at 9. My bedroom has a window and there is an old ladder propped up against back of the house.” She blushed and looked away for a second. Jughead couldn’t believe what he was hearing, was she asking him to come to her room?

“I thought that you could come up and we could….” She paused, now losing her confidence and feeling unsure of what to say. 

“Talk.” Jughead finished for her. He didn’t want her to feel any pressure on his part. Suddenly she looked him dead in the eye and whispered. 

“Or not talk.” Then she kissed him on the cheek so quickly he almost didn’t feel it and she grabbed her bag and practically ran out the door. Jughead just stood there for a minute, a little dumbfounded at what had just been said when his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

‘See you at 9. My window is the one on the right. - B x.’

*** 

Betty was nervous, to say the least. She didn’t know how far she was going to go tonight but she knew that no one made her feel safe or cared about like Jughead did. She also knew that she had never felt like she needed someone before. Like in a physical way. The last couple of weeks had been torture, not being able to kiss him like she wanted to. But tonight, she was determined to show him how much she wanted him. She stood infront of her mirror in her towel. She had just showered and told her mum she was going to bed. Alice had been nursing a glass from her second bottle of wine for the evening and was falling asleep on the couch. Betty hated that her mother drank but tonight she knew it meant that she didn’t have to worry about being interrupted. She looked through her draw and immediately went to the back where she hid her lace. She pulled out a light blue lacey bra and panties and tugged them on. Then she pulled on a little pair of pyjama shorts and a white tank top. Pulling it down a little to reveal a small amount of cleavage. She dried her hair and let it flow down around her shoulders. She looked in the mirror and suddenly felt overwhelmed and a bit nauseous when she heard a light tap on her window. She stood up quickly and opened it. There was Jughead, beanie and all, in his ’S’ t-shirt and jeans. She opened the window and stepped aside to let him in. He navigated his way through the window, being careful not to get any dirt on Betty’s window seat cushions and stood in front of her. 

She wanted him, but now that he was here, she was afraid. He was a leader of a gang, tough, strong, he’d probably had girls before and she had invited him to her room at night, she had implied to him that there would be sex. She was inexperienced, to say the least. A virgin, she couldn’t possibly be anything like what he had had in the past. Suddenly she felt very aware of the situation and started to shake. She hadn’t been able to look at him since he got here. She felt embarrassed. Why was she acting this way. Frustrated she let out a huff. 

“Betty?” She heard Jughead say quietly. She looked up at him and he smiled. She noticed it was a soft and nervous smile. He stood very still with his hands by his side, looking unsure of what to do. Betty slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head in his chest, breathing him in. He pulled his arms around her and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

“Betty, you look beautiful.” He said softly. She leaned back and looked up into is blue eyes and blushed. He ran his thumb over her cheek. “I love it when you blush.” His words made her blush deepen. She was nervous and he could see it in her eyes. He needed to take those nerves away. “I want you to know that I don’t expect anything to happen tonight ok?” She looked at him a little surprised. “I’m just happy to stand here and hold you if you want.” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, he was wonderful. 

"Juggie, I want you, I really do. After Archie, I'm just, I'm scared. He scared me, I think he broke me. I thought I was ready for this but I, I don't think I am. On top of that, I'm a virgin and you've probably had people who will be better than me and I don't know what I'm even saying right now. I just feel overwhelmed. My life is a mess and then there is you who is this amazing guy who just waltzes in and makes me feel things that I don't understand and I.." A tear rolled down her cheek. Jughead took a deep breath, his heart broke for Betty and he was trying to control the anger he felt towards the Andrews kid. He held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. He needed her to hear this and believe it. He needed her to know. 

"Betty, Firstly, I would never, ever, do what he did to you. I have never met someone so brave, and gentle and beautiful. You deserve to be treasured. I would love to give that Andrews kid a piece of my mind for what he did." Betty shook her head. 

"Please Juggie, just leave it, I don't want anyone else to know." He sighed again but he nodded. 

"Secondly, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not a virgin, but I have never felt this way before. I was having a shitty time in life and I had a few hook-ups to try and feel better. But you're the first girl I've ever actually wanted. The first girl I've ever cared for. Betty, you're the first girl to meet my dad. Please, don't think that this is just a fling for me, or anything less than something I'm really serious about. I want you to join the Serpents because I want to give you the world that you deserve. I know a gang isn't the greatest sounding way to do that but I know that I can protect you and care for you there. They are my family and I want to share them with you."

She smiled up at him through her glassy eyes and stretched up to connect her lips with his. It was soft and comforting but full of something she had never felt before. Jughead ran his hands along her arms and she sighed into the kiss. She believed him. Everything he had said about wanting to give her a better life, about caring for her, protecting her. It was all here in this kiss. He was communicating it to her with every caress of her skin and touch of their lips. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him over to the bed. He lay down gently and brought her down with him so that they were laying face to face on their sides. Jughead pulled back and looked at her. 

"When you're ready Betts. I can wait, ok?" Betty nodded and sighed. How had she met someone like him. 

"Juggie, can you stay?" she asked with hope in her voice. 

"Of course." He pulled her close to him as they got under the blankets. He quickly set an alarm so that he would remember to leave before Alice woke up. He placed a kiss to Betty's forehead and listened to her breathing as she drifted into sleep. 

Jughead stared at the ceiling for awhile, playing with Betty's blonde curls. He couldn't believe that someone as wonderful as Betty had to go through this life. That she had been surrounded by so much trauma. He never wanted her to feel unsafe or unloved again. He knew in that moment that he loved Betty Cooper.


	8. Discarding it, along with her former life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Betty's Birthday

Chapter 8: 

 

The tell-tale sound of an alarm was going off and Betty’s eyes flew open with a start. This was it. Today was her 18th birthday. Today, Jughead would take her away. 

 

They had talked about it over the last few weeks. How best to go about it as to not raise suspicions with Alice. Betty didn’t want to deal with her until she was already free of the house. Over the last few nights, Jughead had come with a backpack after dark and taken some of Betty’s things with him to his trailer. Betty had also been taking things in her bag to school and transferring them to a duffle bag that Jughead had brought in while they were at the Blue & Gold in the afternoons. Today, she’d take her own duffle bag to school, telling her mum that it was to stay at Veronica’s place tonight. Even though Betty and Veronica hadn’t talked since Archie, she knew Alice wouldn’t ask questions. Alice thought that Veronica was an upstanding citizen with her designer labels, good manners and general well-put-together personality. Alice had always compared Betty to Veronica and so whenever Betty went to Veronica’s, Alice seemed to think it was “a great opportunity for you to learn how to be a real woman.” This would give her a night, at least one night to be with Jughead and the Serpents and her mother would leave her alone. One night before Alice Cooper would pour out her wrath on Betty. 

 

Taking a few deep breaths, Betty tried to keep herself calm. She knew that her plan was solid, at least until tomorrow but she still felt the familiar twist of anxiety in her stomach that caused her to worry that something would go wrong. She reminded herself that her mother had already agreed to the ‘sleepover with Veronica’ and that she just had to get out the door without raising suspicion. She just had to put on her mask and fake it for one more morning, and then, well then she’d be free. 

 

Her door swung open suddenly and Betty jumped with a gasp. 

 

“Happy Birthday Elizabeth!” Her mother waltzed into the room with a smug look on her face and a gift in her hand. Betty sighed, she was used to the lack of privacy but it still annoyed her the way Alice never knocked and just assumed she was welcome. 

 

Just one more morning Betty, just fake it one more time.

 

Betty plastered a huge smile on her face and looked up at her mum. 

 

“Thanks Mum.” 

 

Alice pulled Betty up off the bed and into a rough hug carelessly and quickly. Betty could smell wine on her mother’s breath from the night before. Well at least she hoped it was from the night before. 

 

Alice pulled away and guided Betty to sit on the bed. 

 

“Now Betty, here is your gift.” Betty reached up for the package. It was wrapped perfectly in pink paper with white polka-dots and a big pink bow around it. It looked like something you would give to someone much younger than 18. However, Betty smiled up at her mother and undid the bow. She started to rip the paper when her mother stopped her hands. 

 

“Elizabeth, open it like a lady now please, you’re not a neanderthal.” 

 

Betty could feel her annoyance at her mother’s comment bubble upend she clenched her fists quickly, just enough to feel a quick sting so that she could continue on as if her mother hadn’t said anything. 

 

“Sorry mum.” She said quickly, afraid her voice may betray her and show an emotion other than compliance. Betty went to the underside of the gift and slowly ran her nails under the tape so that she would open the gift “correctly.” She pulled back the paper and stopped when she saw what was inside. 

 

Betty didn’t know what to do. On the outside she just simply stared at the gifts contents but on the inside, a million emotions were swirling around. 

 

Disappointment. Confusion. Sadness. Disgust. And most of all, anger. 

 

Betty reached out with a shaky hand and pulled the sweater out of the box. A perfectly embroidered ‘R.U’ was on the front left hand side, just over where her chest would go. It was a sickening shade of pastel pink. It seemed like just a sweater but Better knew that her mum had added that embroidered label and she knew what it stood for. It was the abbreviation for ‘Riverdale University.’ As she pulled the sweater out, her eyes were drawn to a small envelope that fell from inside it. Betty silently folded the sweater in half and laid it over her knee as she reached into the box to retrieve the note. Her hands shook as she carefully opened the envelope. Perfectly, as to not draw any attention to her current inner turmoil. Betty’s heart had dropped into her stomach. She was pretty sure that she knew what this envelope held. 

 

_“Dear Miss B Cooper,_

 

_The team here at Riverdale University would be pleased to offer you a position in our pre-med program…”_

 

That was as far as she got. She folded the letter calmly and stood up, allowing the sweater to drop to the floor. She watched Alice’s eyes fall to where the sweater had dropped and she saw the anger start to boil in them as Alice stood to face Betty. Before her mother could say anything Betty spoke. She spoke calmly and in a low voice. 

 

“Mother, what is this?” 

 

“Elizabeth, you know what that is.” Her mother leant down to pick up the sweater and placed it neatly on the bed. “It’s acceptance into pre-med at Riverdale University. Now we don’t need to continue discussing your wild dreams to run off to New York and study Journalism.” 

 

Betty had never felt so much anger in her little body before. She was losing control. She dug her hands into her palms and felt as the skin separated and warm blood began to make its way onto her fingers. Somehow though, it didn’t hurt. It wasn’t enough, nothing was grounding her. She felt like she was going to float away and yet she also felt rooted to the spot by her anger. This was it. Her mother had spent the last few years constantly telling Betty that she was to become a doctor and that journalism was useful as something to add to her college application but it would take her no where in life. She needed to aim for higher things and on top of that, she needed to stay in Riverdale. There was no need to go gallivanting across the country when she would be fine right here at home where her mother could teach her how to be a woman of class. The irony had made Betty scoff to herself as her mother had said this while downing a bottle of wine but at the time Betty had let it go, not wishing to deal with angry, slightly drunk mother Alice. She never thought her mother would be capable of this though. Applying to university on her behalf, without actually talking to her about it and then just assuming that Betty would agree. No, Betty was done. 

 

“How dare you.” Betty’s voice came out in a low growl. 

 

“Excuse me Elizabeth, what did you say to me?” Alice challenged Betty, the look in her eyes was familiar and Betty knew her mother was waiting for her to back down.

 

“I said, how. dare. you.” Betty stepped closer to Alice with each word and looked her right in the eyes. Challenging her mother right back. Alice looked frightened for a moment before a deep rooted anger set into her eyes. 

 

Betty yelled then, something she had never done to her mother before. 

“Mother, this is my life. You can not tell me what to do, who to be, anymore. I am an adult. Stop trying to control me.” 

Alice stepped back and laughed. Then she turned at looked at Betty with a look that told Betty that her mother thought she was pathetic and not worth a second of her time. 

 

“Oh my dear, broken Betty. You think you’ll get anywhere in life without me? The only reason you were even able to get into pre-med is because I did it for you. You are nothing little girl. Nothing.” 

 

Betty looked at her mother then, hot tears stinging her eyes, fists bleeding and anger raging through her body. 

 

“I hate you.” 

 

It came out a whisper from Betty but as she said it her eyes bore into Alice’s with as much intensity as she could muster. As soon as the last word left her mouth a sharp slap echoed through the room as Alice’s hand connected with Betty’s face. It was hard too. So hard that it knocked Betty backwards onto the floor. 

 

“How dare you Elizabeth! Now get ready for school. I’ll drive you. Wear the sweater or else.” Alice left the threat open for Betty to decide what it meant. As she walked out of the room Betty finally let the tears fall. She got up and walked into her bathroom and closed and locked the door, turning the shower on to muffle her sobs. She sat on the cold bathroom floor and cried for awhile. Then she wiped her tears and. Pulled out her phone and called Jughead. 

 

“Goodmorning Birthday Girl! How are you Princess?” 

 

“Jug?” Betty let out in a sob. 

 

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes, I’m just up the road.” And then he hung up. 

 

Betty took a second to wonder how he was going to be there in five minutes when he lived on the other side of town but the thought passed fleetingly as she heard a bang on her bathroom door. 

 

“Hurry up Elizabeth!” She heard her mother shout. So Betty quickly stripped off and dove into the shower, washing herself quickly and getting out again so that she was ready when Jughead arrived. 

 

A few minutes later she sat on her bed dressed for the day in jeans and a dark purple sweater. She hadn’t bothered with her hair or makeup yet and was contemplating it when she heard a familiar tap on the window. She got up and walked over to her bedroom door, closed it and this time locked it. She opened the window for Jughead and he crawled in quickly. When he stood in front of her she knew something must be wrong because his face went white and then red and his fists clenched. He looked so angry. 

“Jug?” 

 

“What the hell did she do to you Betty?” 

 

“What are you talking about how did you…?” 

 

She was cut off when he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over it. He was so gentle but suddenly she felt pain. Betty’d eyes widened as she grabbed her cheek and ran into her bathroom to look in the mirror. 

 

There was a huge purpling bruise across her cheek and a long gash. She hadn’t noticed it in the shower as she was feeling pretty numb still but the gash was still bleeding. She was started when she heard a bang on her bedroom door. 

 

“Elizabeth Cooper, let me in this door right now.” She turned and saw Jughead, face full of anger head towards the door and she knew he was going to give her mother a piece of his mind. She ran over to him and wedged herself between Jughead and the door. 

 

“Jug, no.” 

 

“Betty, I am done with this. People are not allowed to hurt you.” His face was hard and she could tell that he wasn’t in a place to argue. His hand reached for the lock and she grabbed it and brought it up to her cheek gently so that it was covering her bruise. 

 

“Juggie, take me away.” She whispered into his hand. 

 

“Who are you talking to in there Elizabeth!?” Her mother’s voice screeched from the other side of the door. “Let me in now!” 

 

Jughead's eyes flashed towards the door angrily and Betty grabbed his cheek. 

 

“Juggie, please?” His eyes looked down at her and softened at her pleading gaze. He pulled her to him. 

 

“I will take you away now Betts, but I’m coming back to deal with this later.” 

 

Betty didn’t know what that meant but his voice had softened and she could feel his breathing slowing against her cheek. She pulled back when she heard a jolting on the door handle. Her mother must have been trying to pick the lock. She looked up at Jughead with fear in her eyes. 

 

“Jug we need to go now, please? It'll take her a few minutes but she can pick a lock.” He look a little surprised at that but then he just nodded. 

 

“Where is your bag?” 

 

“On my desk.” 

 

“Ok” he walked over and hauled her bag over his shoulder with ease. She smiled a little to herself thinking about how heavy it had been for her to carry with some of her treasured books in it. He got to the window and then turned to look at her. She had stopped in the middle of her room. 

 

“You coming Betts?” He asked. 

 

“Just a second.” Betty ran over to her desk and grabbed her waste basket. She put it in the middle of the room, right in front of the door and then she went over to her bed and grabbed the pastel ‘Riverdale University’ sweater and threw it in there. Discarding it, along with her former life. 

 

She turned to Jughead now and he looked at her with curiosity. 

 

“Do you have a lighter?” She asked. He looked confused but reached into his pocket producing one. 

 

Betty grabbed the acceptance letter a lit the corner on fire, and threw it in the basket with the sweater. Then she turned to Jughead, he was smiling at her. 

 

“Let’s go” He said. She nodded and followed him out the window and down the ladder. When she pulled her leg over his bike she heard her mother scream her name out the window. She simply tightened her grip around Jughead’s waist and smiled as they rode down the street. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will like part 2 a lot more ;P


	9. "Juggie, take me, I'm yours."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Serpents, Joaquin joins the story!   
> Things heat up ;P

Chapter 9

 

They were a few streets away when Jughead pulled over in a quiet alleyway, got off his bike and turned to face her. She looked up at him confused. His eyes were stormy, a million emotions clouding them. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again before he turned and started to pace. Betty could see that Jughead was spiralling. His hands clenched into fists as he couldn’t meet her eyes. He was mumbling something under his breath before he turned and suddenly punched one of the walls of the alley. Then he splayed his hands out on the wall and leant forward hanging his head and breathing rapidly. Betty scrambled off the bike as quickly as she could, removing her helmet and placing it gently on the seat. She closed the space between them and ducked under Jughead’s arms so that she stood in front of him and willingly trapped herself between him and the wall. He didn’t look at her but his breathing slowed as he breathed in her scent and felt her closer to him again. She slowly lifted her hand and cupped his cheek and pulled his head up so that their eyes met. His eyes were glassy and filled with sadness and anger.

 

“Jug, what is it?” He was quiet for a moment before he stepped forward and buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

“Betty, this is all my fault.” He let out a shaky breath and she felt a tremble go through his body. Betty pushed lightly on his chest to try and get him to step back and meet her eyes but he stayed glued where he was, hands on the wall either side of her head and face in her neck.

 

“Jug, what are you talking about, none of this is your fault.” He sighed and after a moment he finally brought his head up to look at her. He still couldn’t meet her eyes and instead they travelled straight to the bruise on her cheek and he gently slid his finger over the gash that had only just stopped bleeding. She was standing before him, her hair still damp and unbrushed from her shower, her sweater hanging a little too lose and her collarbones petruding a little too far, with a huge bruise and dried blood on her face and he couldn’t shake the feeling that if he had just taken her away sooner, this would never have happened. Betty Cooper didn’t deserve this pain and she certainly didn’t deserve to be hit by anyone. He knew she couldn’t join the serpents until she was 18 but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have taken her away from her mum sooner. Jughead had a tenancy to blame himself for things but he couldn’t help it. It was ingrained in him and it meant that now while the most precious thing he’d ever laid eyes on stood before him broken and in pain, he blamed himself for not saving her sooner.

 

“Betty, I should’ve taken you away from her sooner. I should have rescued you the first time you told me about her. I should…” Betty stopped him by connecting their lips in a soft kiss. When she pulled away she felt him breath out a shaky breath and she sighed. She slowly opened her eyes to find his closed but his brow still pulled together in concern.

“Jughead you need to stop.” Her voice was quiet but forceful and it made him falter for a second. His eyes snapped open, he wasn’t used to Betty being quite so direct.

“You did rescue me. You’ve been rescuing me a little bit every day since I met you. I never would’ve stood up to my mum before I met you. You gave me the strength to do that. You made me feel like maybe, maybe I’m worth more than that.”

Jughead smiled at her words. It was the first time he had heard Betty say something positive about herself. He finally looked in her eyes and this time he saw something different. He realised that while she may have looked injured and broken physically, in her eyes was something new. A determination maybe? He wasn’t sure what it was but he could see that it was a force to be reckoned with. She looked at him with something that burned into his soul, something that told him a new Betty Cooper was making its way to the surface and something was about to be unleashed. He didn’t know what it meant but he found it sexy as hell. He just stared for a minute trying to memorise it.

 

The air was getting thick as they stood there.

 

Betty could feel her breathing starting to accelerate as her heart started to beat faster. Jughead was looking at her in a way she had never seen before. And she knew she was looking at him in a new way too. Something about leaving her mum behind and burning her pastel sweater had flipped a switch in her. She was done with that life. She wanted this one and she wanted it with Jughead. There was no doubt in her mind anymore that she wanted to become a Serpent. No doubt that she was done with pink, proper Betty Cooper, she was going to be the Betty Cooper she wanted to be now. That started with the fact that she wanted Jughead.

“Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to go to school today.”

“Well, you are the birthday girl Betts, where do you want to go?”

“Home.” Jughead smiled at her and took her hand leading her back to the bike as they made their way over to the Southside.

 

***

 

Betty was standing inside the trailer looking around. It was small but nice and she knew she could be happy here. Jughead was showing her around when he stopped in the doorway outside the bedroom. Betty noticed that all of her things were already in there. A small bookshelf was on one side and the few books she’d managed to smuggle in her bags were set up in it. Her clothes were hanging in the open wardrobe and the few knick knacks that she had brought for sentimental purposes were set up around the place. There was a pretty dark purple comforter on the bed that looked new and Betty turned to him raising an eyebrow.

“Jughead, you set up this room for me?”

Jughead blushed a little and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. He was suddenly a little nervous that this trailer wasn't going to be enough for her.

“You can change it obviously, I just thought it might be easier for you to adjust if it felt a bit more homey. I realised I didn't know your favourite colour, just that it wasn't pink, so I went with purple, sorry if its..”

Betty stepped forward to him making him step back a little so that he was pinned between her and the door frame. She cupped his cheek and pulled his head down so that their foreheads were touching. She dropped her voice to a low whisper.

“That’s very sweet of you Jughead but where exactly are you sleeping?”

Jughead felt the tension between them again, like it had been in the alleyway. Of course he’d felt sexual tension between them before but today it was different somehow. It was like she had abandoned something in herself and was opening a new area to her soul for him to peer into. It was intoxicating him and he was struggling to breath, let alone speak. He'd never felt so beguiled by a woman before. 

“The couch.” He simply said.

He knew that they had slept in the same bed before but he hadn’t wanted Betty to think that he was going to make any assumptions about them living together and what that meant for their relationship. She stepped forward again so that her body touched every inch of his. Jughead could feel himself hardening in response to her suggestive movement and he willed himself to calm down. He didn’t want to push her after the ordeal she’d experienced this morning, but this new confidence she had was making him want her more than ever. He was struggling to not to kiss every inch of her until she called out his name.

“Juggie?” She whispered, low and sultry.

“Yeah Betts?” He breathed back.

“I want you to sleep in the bed with me.” Betty was surprised by how direct she was being with Jughead but she could see the want and desire in his eyes and she could hear his breathing picking up and she could feel his heart rate increasing next to her chest and it all spurred her on. Not to mention since she’d pressed their bodies together she could feel him getting harder by the second and all she wanted was to touch him.

“It’s your birthday Betts, you get whatever you want today baby.” He smirked at her then as he saw the new term of endearment make her smile and then darken her eyes.

“Whatever I want you say?” She asked suggestively.

“Whatever you want baby.” Jughead leaned down to join their lips when suddenly there was banging knock on the door.

 

Betty jumped back away from him and immediately blushed in embarrassment as their spell was broken. Jughead growled in frustration and stalked aver to the door a look of annoyance on his face that made Betty giggle. When he opened the door Betty was greeted with the familiar faces of Jughead’s 3 key serpents and a new face she hadn’t seen before. A young man around Jughead’s age with dark hair that reached his shoulders.

“You guys are early.” Jughead grumbled but stood back and smiled at the 4 Serpents before stepping aside and letting them in. 

Betty was immediately picked up and brought into a huge bear hug by Fangs. He swung her around wishing her a happy birthday and telling her that Jughead had told them all about the plan and that Fangs couldn’t wait until Betty became a fellow Serpent. Betty giggled like a little girl until Fangs put her down.

When the room stopped spinning she looked at Jughead and his eyes were filled with joy from watching her being so carefree. He also pulled a sexy smirk at her that told her he knew something was coming that she didn't. It was then that Toni stepped forward and completely surprised Betty by pulling her into a hug. When Toni stepped back she looked at Betty with sadness in her eyes but she kept her hands on Betty’s shoulders.

“Betty, Im so sorry about last time. Jughead told us all about your mum. Don’t worry, he’s sworn us to secrecy. But as his core 4 he has to talk to us before someone joins the Serpents. When he told us about what your Mum is like, well, lets just say my dad wasn’t such a saint and I can understand what you are going through. Oh my goodness what happened to your cheek? Did she do that to you? Oh man when Jughead gets his hands on her...”

“Toni?” Jughead’s voice was low but clear.

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling.”

“Ok, Sorry Jug. Basically Betty, we want to support you. We want you to join the Serpents.” Betty was so shocked by Toni’s words that she couldn’t reply and simply pulled Toni back in to another hug. She caught Jughead's eyes and he smiled at her. 

Once Toni's embrace ended, Sweet-Pea stepped forward. He was a bit menacing looking but suddenly he smiled a little and Betty was surprised by how young he looked when he smiled, she couldn’t help but smile back. He looked a little uncomfortable and Betty could tell that he wasn’t really a words person. So she initiated.

“Hi Sweet-Pea.” He nodded towards her.

“Look, Jones told us that you know about all the shit with his dad and still stuck around. I say that’s more than any Northsider has ever done for us so umm.. welcome to the family!”

Betty grinned and jumped forward and hugged Sweet-Pea. He froze for a second unsure of what to do and then Betty felt him pat her back. She could hear Jughead's muffled laugh and figured it was as close to a hug as Sweet-Pea could manage and she let go. He stepped back and they new Serpent she hadn’t met stepped forward.

“Hi, Im Joaquin. I was out on business when you came to the Wyrm. Im Jughead’s second. I can tell you now I wouldn’t have let there two (he gestured at Sweet-Pea and Toni) give you such a hard time if I’d been there. Can I talk to you alone for a second?”

Betty was a little unsure. Joaquin’s eyes looked kind but she didn’t know him. Jughead glared at Joaquin for a second before Joaquin winked at him and Jughead rolled his eyes and looked at Betty, giving her a nod.

Betty and Joaquin walked outside the trailer and a few meters away so that no one could hear them. There was silence for a moment before Joaquin spoke.

“Betty, I grew up with Jughead. Im a little older, 20. My parents split from the Serpents when I was 15 and left me behind. FP brought me in and looked after me. The point is, Jug is my brother. Maybe not by blood but we’d die for each other. The way he talks about you. Its new. I’ve never heard him care about a girl this way before. Heck, he’s been a different person since he met you. He smiles, that says a lot for Jughead. You need to know though that if you join the Serpents, thats it. You can’t leave. If you do, you will kill him. Jug doesn’t love easily and if you make him love and them leave, he’ll never love again. He’s been through too much.” Joaquin was silent then and Betty realised that this was the classic ‘If you hurt my best friend I’l kill you’ speech. Only it held so much more weight than that.

“I will never leave him. I love him.” As soon as the words were out Betty blushed furiously. She hadn’t told anyone that yet and now it was out there in the world. Quickly she added, “I haven’t told him yet, but I will.”

Her words seemed to satisfy Joaquin as he simply smiled and walked back into the trailer with her. As soon as she entered the others all stood up and looked at them expectantly. They all looked nervous that it made Betty laugh. Joaquin laughed too and soon they were all laughing. It felt nice but weird, Betty standing there in Jughead’s trailer laughing with 5 Serpents.

When they quietened, Fangs stepped towards her and grabbed her hands.

“We are throwing you are party tonight Betty! It’s your 18th, you have to enjoy it! We have a present for you too!” Betty wasn't really a party person but Fangs was so excited that Betty’s face broke into a huge grin. Then Joaquin said,

“Initiation starts tomorrow.” Betty saw Jughead stiffen out of the corner of her eye and then she suddenly realised that she didn’t know what initiation was. Before she could dwell on it she heard Jughead.

“Ok everyone out now, I have plans for my girl before the party.”

The Serpents all laughed and Fangs winked at her but Betty didn’t really notice as they all left the trailer because all she could think about was how Jughead had said ‘ **my girl**.’

As Jughead was closing the door Betty walked towards him hugging him from behind and running her hands up his chest. He stilled and allowed her to continue her movements. The tension from earlier returned as though it had never left and Betty knew now exactly what she wanted for her birthday. She moved her hands down his chest and reached the waist band of his jeans. Jughead suddenly grabbed her wrists and turned around so that he was facing her before he backed up until he was falling on the couch in the living room of the trailer. She fell with him, landing in his lap with a leg on either side, straddling him. Her confidence was returning quickly and Betty asked suggestively,

“What are these plans you have for me Jones?” Jughead growled at the was she used his last name like that. His Serpents called him Jones and there was something oddly satisfying about Betty saying it. Some primal part of him knowing that he liked being in charge and he liked having Betty as his while at the same time she was the one on top right now and he liked her being the only one who could take charge of him too. It was a strange and new sensation for him. 

“I was going to take you out but if you have something else on your mind?” Betty shifted so that her core lined up with his hardening erection.

“You know I do, Jones.”

There it was again, Jughead shifted his hips up to push on her and Betty moaned in response. They continued like that for a moment. Their hips grinding together as they looked in each others eyes, neither one wanting to break the tension while both needing too at the same time. He wanted this so badly but after everything, he needed her to tell him it was what she wanted too. That it was ok. He stilled, needing her to be thinking straight before she answered him. She whimpered when he stopped. He smirked at her obvious disappointment at the lack of friction and asked,

“What do you want Betty?” She looked at him intently for a moment before she reached up with both hands and upper his face. She leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulled away she leaned her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

“I want you, all of you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Juggie, I want you to make love to me.”

“I want that too Betts, but if you want to stop at any point, if its gets too much..”

She stopped him with a kiss again, similar to before in the alleyway.

“Juggie, take me, I’m yours.”

Jughead connected his lips with hers then in a slow passionate kiss. She moaned as they connected. He slid his hands underneath her ass and stood holding her against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively as he walked them to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys!! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> The next chapter is basically smut & a party so if thats not your thing, here's your warning! :)


	10. Okay... Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot, if you don't like smut... don't read this chapter, it is literally just smut...

When they reached the room Jughead lowered her slowly down so that she was standing in front of him. She looked up at him with her big green eyes and in that moment she looked so innocent and pure but so fierce. The fire inside him raged and he felt himself twitch inside his jeans. 

“Betty, baby, I want to make you feel good. Will you let me?” 

Betty sighed a breathy sigh, as his big hands slid up the curve of her neck and tangled in the base of her hair. 

“Yes” she breathed out. 

Jughead leaned down and tilted his head and connected their lips. He moved his hands around to cup her face. He loved to hold her face. She was so precious and when he held her face like this he felt like he was holding the worlds finest jewel. He kissed her slowly and with so much passion that Betty thought her heart was going to burst. A single tear slid down her cheek. Jughead felt the wetness on his thumb and pulled back quickly, keeping his hands on her face. His eyes franticly searched hers. 

“Betts, why are you crying?” 

“Juggie.” She said as she brought her hand up to hold his on her cheek. “No one has ever made me feel as special as you do. Sometimes it makes me feel so happy I just don’t know what to do.” 

Jughead smiled down at her a soft, warm smile. 

“Betty you’re everything to me.” She smiled and pulled his face back down to kiss him. She slipped her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth eagerly to accept her in. Their kissing slowly grew more and more heated as their tongues tangled and their breaths passed from one to the other. She could feel his arousal against her belly and it made her more turned on than she had ever been in her life. Without realising she rolled her hips a little and she heard him suck in a breath of air. She did it again and he moaned at her excitement. He spun them around so that Betty was pinned against the wall and he drew her legs back up so that they wrapped around his waist and their centres alined. This time when Betty rocked her hips into him he rocked back and the friction it created made her gasp and then moan. She could feel his hardened length on her centre and it made her quiver with lust. They continued moving with one another, their breaths becoming pants. That was until Betty felt his hands reach for the hem of her shirt. She pushed him back from her face and looked at him. His eyes dark with lust. Suddenly she felt like she needed to prepare him. 

“Jug, I might not be like the other girls.” He looked at her with confusion. 

“Baby, what do you mean?” Betty blushed and looked down. 

“I.. I… I’m probably not going to be as beautiful as them. My mum, she’s always telling me that I’m a little too round in some areas and that I need to watch what I eat and…” 

“Betty, look at me.” Betty looked up, a little afraid of what he might say in response. Would he understand how she was feeling? 

“Betts, your an angel. You look like an angel.” 

Betty blushed and smiled softly at him. 

“You’re the most bewitching woman I’ve ever met. Don’t ever, ever listen to your crackpot crazy mother. I love your body Betty. Heck I’ve been struggling to stay away from it since the first moment I saw you. 

“Really?” She asked him. 

He leaned his forehead against hers and said in a low growl. 

“You have no idea what you do to me baby.” 

Betty shivered and Jughead connected her lips again. After hearing his approval of her body she felt her confidence starting to return. She pulled back from him and slowly dragged her sweater over her head while keeping her eyes locked on his. Jughead tried very hard to stay looking at her eyes and Betty could tell he was putting in a lot of effort to control himself. She knew he was waiting for permission. Always the gentleman. 

“You can look Juggie.” She giggled. 

“Oh thank God.” He said with an exasperated sigh that made Betty giggle again. Her little laugh was like music to his ears. He let his eyes travel down her body, to the curve of her neck and then her sharply defined collar bones. Betty watched as his eyes darkened even more and she could feel him twitch against her centre when he finally looked at her breasts. They were heaving a little with her heavy breathing and he found himself insanely aroused. It took everything in him not to rip the little lacey white bra she was wearing off. He met her eyes and she was watching him with both lust and curiosity. 

“Jug”

“Yes?”

“Will you touch me?” 

Jughead slowly pushed Betty a little harder against the door to keep his balance and brought one of his hands up to cup her breast. Betty was not prepared for the feeling of his large hand wrapped around her breast. She threw her head back and sighed. Jughead squeezed a little and then he leant down and kissed along he curve above her bra. He listened to her sighs and moans and continued to find the pressure she wanted. He kissed down the lace until his mouth was over her hardened nipple and he ever so slightly bit down. 

“Oh Jug!” He looked up to find Betty looking at him and he grinned at her smugly. 

“You like that baby?” 

Betty nodded eagerly and so he leaned down and did it again and again. He could feel the warmth of her core through his jeans as her hips rocked into his over and over, relishing in the friction it created. Betty started to feel lightheaded and like she needed more of something. Suddenly Jughead ran his finger underneath the lace of her bra and just lightly nudged her nipple. The feeling of his direct skin on her breast felt so good. She let out a strangled moan and threw her head back. They pushed and pulled over and over and Jughead felt her legs start to shake. He knew she was going to come soon and he couldn’t believe that she was responding this way to him. They were both still wearing pants for goodness sake and he hadn’t even taken off her bra yet. Watching her squirm and buck against him was something he wanted to see for the rest of his life. Suddenly Betty looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Jug?” It came out as a question and he suddenly realised she’d never had an orgasm before. Just as he realised it though, her legs tightened around him and he felt her body tense as she let out a loud lusty moan. He kept moving against her until she came down and then she looked at him. 

“Wow.” He smirked at her with the most smug look on his face she had ever seen and she lightly smacked his arm. He gently put her down to give her a moment to figure out what she was feeling. She looked at him with a funny look, the darkness in her eyes and something else, something mischievous. 

“Betts?” He asked 

“Can we do that again?” She asked quirking an eyebrow at him. “Actually.” She stepped over to him and pushed lightly on his chest so that he fell down and sat on the end of the bed. “Can we do that, together?” Jughead felt his mouth go dry as he watched her blushing, embarrassed persona shift and something cheeky and sensual came back to the surface. The fire, determination, it was all there again. This was the new Betty, all it took was a little confidence and she became a force to be reckoned with. Jughead loved it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him and twisted them so that he was on top of her. He leant down to her ear and said. 

“Let me show you something else first.” He licked the shell of her ear and nibbled on her earlobe as he dragged his fingers down her chest. “Betts, I want to taste you. Can I do that?” Betty nodded and watched as he crawled his way off of her and stood at the end of the bed. 

He pulled up her foot and slowly unzipped her ankle boot. He slid it off and pulled her sock of with it. Betty watched as he pulled her foot up to his mouth and kissed the top of it. Then he moved and did the same to the other side. When he was done, he leant forward and unbuttoned her jeans. He heard her breath catch in her throat as he pulled down the zipper. He paused a moment and looked up at her again, questioning, checking. She nodded and he pulled her jeans down by the waist. 

As soon as they were off he lifted one of her legs and began kissing all the way up her calf to her knee before he moved to the other side. 

“I love your legs Betts. They are so beautiful.” He whispered at her knee. She felt his breath on the back of her knee and it gave her goose bumps. She could feel the warmth growing in her belly again and a definite pooling between her legs. 

“Jug” She breathed out. 

“Yes Betts?” He asked against her knee as he ran his hands up and down her legs, stopping at her upper thigh. It felt like torture, but so good at the same time. Her skin was on fire and there was a throbbing between her legs. 

“Kiss me.” 

He settled between her legs and she could feel his warm breath through her panties just above her core. He looked up at her.

“Oh I’m going to kiss you Betts, just not up there.” 

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her little white lace panties and looked at her for permission. She nodded once and he slowly dragged them down her legs, tucking them in the back pocket of his jeans. He dragged his eyes up her body slowly. When his eyes reached her glistening centre Betty saw him lick his lips. She blushed and automatically pressed her thighs together, hiding herself from his stare. As soon as she did she felt Jughead’s hands grab her thighs. 

“Don’t hide from me baby, I love what I see.” At his words she felt a brazen confidence and she let him push her legs apart as far as he wanted. Jughead moaned when she opened for him. 

“God, Betts, I can’t wait to taste you.” He said as he lowered his head to her naked centre. Quickly Betty sat up and pulled back. He looked up at her confused. 

“Hang on.” She said as she reached around her back to unclip her bra. It fell away from her chest and she tossed it on the floor and laid back down. Jughead just looked up at her with wide eyes and his mouth dropped a little as he finally saw her perky breasts. Her nipples were hardened and he had never seen a woman so beautiful in his life. 

"Your turn." She said. 

Jughead obliged willingly and pulled his shirt over his head. He watched as her eyes raked over his defined chest and he couldn't help but tense his muscles a little. She giggled at him making her naked chest bounce a little and he was yet again staring at her. 

“Betty” he growled as he crawled up her body so that his face was between her breasts. “These,” he grabbed them both, one in each hand, and massaged gently. “are perfect.” Betty giggled and looked down at him, their eyes meeting and a lust filled charge hitting both of them. She reached out and raked her fingers through his dark curls. Jughead, maintaining eye contact, peaked his tongue out and ran it along the valley of her breasts. Betty gasped and pulled on his hair a little. He groaned at the sensation. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. The feeling of his mouth on her now bare nipples was even more intense then it had been over her bra. 

“Juggie.” Betty moaned and Jughead swore he could come just listening to the sound of her panting and moaning his name. He moved further down kissing past her belly button and rested his mouth just over her centre. He had managed to keep eye contact with her the whole time and contnued to as he finally ran his tongue up from her entrance to her clit. Betty lurched forward a little and tightened her grip on his hair again. 

“Oh my god” 

“Do you like that baby?” Jughead growled. 

“Yes, yes Jug, again.” 

"Use your manners Betts." The way he said it, soft and low, so direct and firm, made Betty feel even more turned on. 

“Please Juggie.” She panted. 

“Anything for my girl.” As soon as he said it he began to lick and suck at her clit over and over. Betty felt the warmth building in her belly and she knew this time what was coming. 

“Juggie, more, please!” He growled his approval of her pleading against her core and she felt the vibration through her whole body. Suddenly Jughead grabbed her under her arse and pulled her core up to his face so that her legs fell over his shoulders and started to fuck her with his tongue while he moved his fingers to her clit. 

Yes, Jug, oh my god.” Betty was writhing now, pushing her hips up against his mouth and fucking his face and he loved it. She was losing control and letting him take it and it was the hottest thing either of them had ever experienced. Suddenly her thighs tightened around his head and her felt her walls tighten around his tongue. Betty called out his name, loudly and Jughead had never been so thankful for having his own trailer. He wanted to make her do that again and again and next time, he wanted her to scream it. He licked gently and worked her through her second orgasm, making sure to savour her sweet taste on his tongue. When she stilled her hips he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and crawled up to her so that he was lying on top of her. 

“Jug, that was..” She didn’t even finish her sentence before he interrupted and said, 

“The best thing I’ve ever eaten.” With a cheeky smirk on his face. She slapped his arm lightly and pretended to be disgusted by his crude joke. 

“Sorry, that wasn’t very polite.” He said looking away a little sheepish. Betty giggled at how he could go from being so in control in bed to being sheepish. She reached up at touched his face. 

“Jug?” He lifted his eyes to hers. 

“Yeah Betts?” 

“Will you make love to me now?” She asked so softly Jughead felt his heart bloom inside his chest. He didn’t need to answer her. He didn’t think he had the right words for this moment. He needed to show Betty how he felt. So he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with everything he had. He ghosted his hands down her neck as she kissed him back and sighed. Their kisses grew in passion. Betty was running her hands down his bare back, taking in every detail of him. He kissed down the column of her neck up to her ear, across her cheeks and nose and then down the other side of her neck. He ran a hand down to cup her breast again and as soon as he did he felt her buck against him. It was only then that he realised she was completely naked and he was still in his jeans. It seemed Betty realised this too as she reached her hands down to his belt buckle and began to undo it. As she popped the button to his pants he pulled back and looked at her stroking his hand across her face before helping her to get him out of his jeans and boxers. She gasped a little when he sprang free. She had heard her friends talk about sizes before and she had to say she was pretty impressed with his. When he was finally free of his clothing he laid down next to her so that they were facing each other. He trailed his fingers down her side and over her hip as she dragged her hands down his chest. She tentatively touched his length. He sucked in a sharp breath as her small hands touched and felt him. He watched her as she figured out what made him gasp and moan. When she felt ready she looked up at him and nodded, pulling him on top of her. He kissed her slowly, revealing in the feeling of skin on skin. Their entire bodies touching each other from top to toe. When their kissing grew more heated again he grabbed her behind the knee and pulled one of her legs up and around his body. The action caused his erection to press against her entrance and she gasped as he moaned. Feeling her slick wet folds on the head of his cock was dizzying. After a moment she ground her hips to tell him to push in. He stopped and looked at her. 

“Are you sure baby?” He cupped her face. “I need this to be because you want it, not because you think you have to.” His eyes were so sincere that Betty’s welled with tears again. 

“Yes Juggie, I want this with you.” 

“Hang on, let me grab some protection.” He moved to untangle himself from her but she pulled her leg and arms around him tighter. 

“I’m on the pill. Please let me feel all of you. I don’t… I don’t want anything, in between us.” 

“Okay,” he said and kissed her nose. “Okay.” He leant down and kissed her again. He felt her hand reach between them and grab him to line him up with her entrance. He stilled, 

“This might hurt a little baby.” He grabbed her hands and laced their fingers together on either side of her head. “Squeeze if you need to.” 

Jughead pushed into her slowly. At first it just felt like pressure but then Betty felt a burn, a sharp sting that faded slowly as Jughead buried himself inside her. Once he was all the way in he stilled and let her adjust. 

“You ok baby?” She didn’t answer for a moment while her body got used to the new sensation. Then she just said. “Move please Juggie.” 

He slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in a few times before Betty started to feel it. The warmth, the care, the slow connection as their bodies melded into one. Tangling beneath the sheets. Jughead felt her relax and in turn her felt like he could relax and he began to enjoy it. Not that he hadn’t been before but he’d been so worried about hurting her that he hadn’t really allowed himself to feel. She was so tight around him. Her body fitting his perfectly. 

“God, Betts you feel so good.” She started to move her hips to meet his. Their eyes locked as their bodies connected over and over. She was panting. 

“Jug, I think… I want to together.” Jughead knew what she meant. He was close too. He reached down and rubbed her clit as he pulled in and out of her. He moved to connect their lips together and pushed his tongue into her mouth. They continued to move together kissing passionately. Their moans filling the trailer as they reached closer and closer to their release. Suddenly Jughead felt her legs shake and he knew she was ready. He leaned up and whispered in her ear

“Come for me Betty, let me feel you.” His words threw her over the edge as she came with a soft scream of his name. Her walls pulled on him and he started to shake. He moved to pull out but Betty held him in place. She looked at him, still in the throws of her orgasm and muttered,

“Inside me Jug.” That was what sent him over as he stilled and filled her, then thrusting again and again until he was spent. She felt his hot cum filling her up and she couldn’t explain why but she loved it. Like he was claiming her. He felt exactly the same. He’d never had sex without a condom before and it felt so right with Betty. Like he was giving her something of himself that he’d never shared with another. He needed her in his life. 

When they had calmed Jughead slowly pulled out of her and rolled to look at her. She rolled on her side so that they were facing each other again. Betty smiled a soft, calm smile. Jughead shuffled towards her until their bodies were touching all the way along again. He held her face in his hands. 

“Betty, my beautiful Betty.” His eyes were a little glassy and Betty a little worried for a moment. 

“What is it Jug?” She twisted her arm under his and around his back to hold him to her. He sighed at her touch and pushed his forehead against hers. His eyes were so blue in that moment. So clear, like the ocean. 

“I love you, Betty Cooper.” He whispered. She looked at him, eyes as green as a field after a storm. He could get lost in them forever. 

“Jughead Jones, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.. Serpent Party!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing pretty much anything so I hope its ok


End file.
